Always
by Danny0829
Summary: During the battle in future, Goku Black decides to steal Goku's body by merging in order to attain more power. A new warrior with mighty power is born but mixed both Goku's and Black's personalities. How will everyone react and this new warrior can be in love with three beautiful Angels after found out Chichi is cheating on Goku?
1. Chapter 1: A New Warrior

Goku and Vegeta return to the future again with the hope of bringing peace back to the world. Goku manages to learn Mafuba to seal away the immortal Zamasu and Vegeta have trained to fight against Goku Black. While Vegeta fights Black with Super Saiyan god but secretly turns to Blue when attacking, Goku has unsuccessfully to seal Zamasu because he forgets to bring the charm.

-That idiot- Vegeta cursed

Goku has no choice but turning to God to fight Zamasu

-Goku-san, you can go to God too? Trunks surprised

-I've used a lot of my stamina, though this form is more than enough- Goku smirks

Hearing Goku's words, Zamasu is pissed off. He tries to paralyze Goku, but Goku teleports behind the immortal god and kicks him to the ground. But it has no effect on him.

-How many times do I have to tell you...- Before Zamasu finished, Goku punches him in the stomach

Again, he recovers quickly

-It's useless mortal- Zamasu sarcastically says

Back to Vegeta, it seems like Goku Black having a hard time. He's getting punch after punch.

-Shit, you're getting this strong in just a short time?- Black says as he gets another punch from the Prince

-Don't underestimate Saiyans. I think it's about time you died- Vegeta

-Look over there I wonder how will you do without Black?- Goku

-Silence mortal- Zamasu yells

-Honestly, even Trunks is stronger than you. You can't kill anyone even if you're immortal- Goku hits Zamasu pretty hard, in mentally

-Our plan is perfect as there is no room for failure Zamasu says, but he also seems to agree with it

Goku Black is now full of damages, as he looks over to Goku. Suddenly an idea is on his mind.

-You fucking bastard dare to ignore me?- Vegeta mad and fires Galick Ho to Goku Black causes a big explosion

-Goku Black has managed to block it, although barely. He uses instant transmission and appears behind Goku, punches him in the stomach.

-my friend, go and buy me sometime- Black

-What are you trying to do?- Zamasu

-Just go, you will see- Black smirks and looks at the Super Saiyan God who tries to get up

As Zamasu blocks Vegeta from getting near to Black, the Super Saiyan Rose keeps punches Goku causes him the return to his base form.

-Son Goku, I know you have the desire to become more powerful- Black

-W...what are you trying to do?- Goku barely breath

-Merge with me, and we will become one. We will have a power that no one has ever imagine- Black

-Keep dreaming you bastard- Goku tries to fight back but too exhausted

-What did Black saying?- Trunks

-He tries to merge with Goku-san- Gowasu terrified what he has just heard

-WHAT?- Mai

-No, I have to stop him- Trunks flies over Black with his sword

Black throws a blast at Trunks, making him fall down with a sword broken in haft.

-Trunks-san- Kaioshin worried

-Don't intervene brat- Black says as he turns down to the base form

The Super Saiyan Rose kneel down, places his right hand over Goku's chest

-Father, you have to stop Black. he's trying to merge with Goku-san- Trunks yells in pain

-What did you say?- Vegeta shocks

-I see- Zamasu smirks

Vegeta tries to save his rival, but Zamasu keeps blocking him. A bright light appears everyone shocks except Zamasu as Goku's ki slowly disappear. The light is gone, as well as the savior of the Earth. A new warrior stands there, no longer Son Goku, nor Black. All the scratches have gone. Everyone can feel a tremendous power comes out from Black. He begins to laugh maliciously.

-It's cannot be, Kakarotto's ki is completely gone- Vegeta shocks, his rival, and best friend is gone.

-It's my fault- Trunks blames himself

-It's not your fault Trunks-kun, I surely know Goku-san will not want to see you like this- Mai comforts her boyfriend

-Congratulation my friend- Zamasu applauds

-It's time to end this world- A new being power up, makes the entire ground shaking

-I will avenge for Goku-san- Trunks turns to Super Saiyan

-Son Goku you know is no longer exits I am the new Son Goku. A mighty god with the power to destroy mortals- Black laughs maliciously

-Goku-san, everyone. I will never forgive you for what you've done- Trunks yells

A broken sword is getting larger, creates a genkidama. Trunks use it to cut Zamasu in two

Black is about to intervene but suddenly a great pain in his head and unconscious.

-What just happened?- Vegeta

-It seems like Black gets some trouble on controlling his new body- Gowasu

-What is this power?- Zamasu screams in pain

-This is the power of mortals you bastard- Trunks

-Impossible, a mere mortal can be stronger than justice- Zamasu

-Go to hell with your justice- Trunks slices Zamasu into two

-Yes, you did it- Mai jumps in happiness

But Zamasu has not died. In fact, there are two Zamasu, this makes everyone stunned. Vegeta uses Final Flash and blows Zamasu in pieces. The pieces start to regenerate and create multiple Zamasu.

-We can't do anything, let's go back to the past- Kaioshin

-What? We can't just go back and leave Zamasu destroys the world- Vegeta

-No matter where you go, past or future. I can follow you- Zamasu laughs

-The time ring cannot travel to the past- Kaioshin

-Fool, I also have a time machine too. We found it when Black killed Kaioshin in Universe 12- Zamasu

Gowasus remembers that he once told his former disciple about the very first time machine.

-Damn it, he remembers all of it- Gowasu cursed

-It's too late to regret Gowasu, with the time machine I can execute justice even in the past- Zamasu laughs evilly

-All you head back to the past. I will stay here- Vegeta

-Father, you can't- Trunks

-Hurry up, you want him to destroy everything?- Vegeta yells

-No- Trunks head down

-Then what are you waiting for? Kakarotto is gone, there is no reason for me to live- Vegeta

-You still have Mom, she's waiting for you- Trunks

-Tell her that I'm really sorry. Go, before it's too late. You too Kaioshin, remember if you are dead then Gods of Destruction also died- Vegeta is a fighting stance, in front of him are probably millions of Zamasu

-Damn it- Trunks

Trunks are about to leave but...

-What a bunch of idiots- Black appears in front everyone, says coldly

-Damn, not so fast- Vegeta

Black turns around and smirks. Trunks are about to attack Black but Vegeta stops him. He knows that's not Black. it's Kakarotto.

-Is that you Kakarotto?- Vegeta

-Of course you idiot, now let's focus on the enemy- Goku

-Gowasu-sama- Kaioshin confused

-Apparently, when Black and Goku-san merged, it also mixed their personality- Gowasu explains

-So you say that guy is both Goku-san and Black?- Mai surprised

-Yes- Gowasu

-Stop talking nonsense- Goku gives a cold look at everyone

Everyone, especially Vegeta can't get acquainted on the changing of Goku.

-What're you trying to do?- Vegeta

Goku takes out the Zeno's button and taps on it. The King of Everything appears and falls down to the ground.

-WHAT!- Kaioshin and Gowasu extremely nervous

-Th..that's T...The King of Everything- Zamasu starts to tremble

-What's He doing here?- Another Zamasu with fear in his tone

-Yo Zeno-sama- Goku says in a friendly tone

Now everyone stunned at how quickly Goku changes his tone and personality. This is definitely from Goku. The Kaioshin and Gowasu immediately kneeling before the King.

-Who are you?- Zeno

-I am Goku, a friend of you in a different timeline- Goku smiles

-This place looks terrible- Zeno examines around

-Those guys did it- Goku points at Zamasu

-Black, you dare betray me- Zamasu shaking in fear

-How annoying- Zeno

This makes Zamasu even more fear

-Kaioshn-sama, who's that infant?- Trunks

-He is the king of Everything who rules the entire 12 universes- Kaioshin

-What?- Mai

-Don't you think you should erase them?- Goku says as Zamasu(s) start to run away

-You're right, a world like this..- Zeno forms 2 energies in his hands

-Brat, turn on that machine. You too Kaioshin, go- Goku changes his friendly to cold tone

Kaioshins disappears, Vegeta and Goku holding the time machine legs and watch how the King of All destroys the world and Zamasu. Everyone backs to the past. Bulma and Goten run out to hug Vegeta. But stunned to see Goku, in the black outfit, and coldly. Bulma hides behind Vegeta in terror

-Go to hell you evil- Little Trunks turns to Super Saiyan

-Stop Trunks- Vegeta demand with a glare

-Dad is that you?- Goten with his innocent eyes

-Of course, son- Goku gives a smile but his face has no emotions

Kaioshin appears, and a few seconds later are Beerus and Whis. Trunks then start to explain the situation to everyone. they are really sad to know that their best friend is no longer exits.

-How dare you think I'm not exits- Goku uses cold tone

-Beerus-sama, I apologise for the troubles- Gowasu

-Next time you need to choose your student more wisely- Beerus

-You say that I'm a bad student?- Goku

-Obviously, you created this whole mess- Beerus

-You know that's not me- Goku

-Fine then halt of you- Beerus

-Bulma, I'm hungry- Goku says as his stomach growling

-It's dinner time already, can't be help. Well then let's celebrate the victory- Bulma smiles. Even though he is changed but his love of food is never changing.


	2. Chapter 2: Betray and The Cost Of It

Everyone is enjoying the dinner, especially Big Trunks, Mai, and Goku. People still feel hatred toward the new warrior, but he doesn't care. Beerus is mad because the Kaioshin went to the future and almost killed the God of Destruction. With Trunks' timeline destroyed, Trunks and Mai can't go back anymore but with the help of Pilaf to change the time machine. They can go to different kinds of future. Suddenly Goku remembers something he asks Bulma to use the time machine. Vegeta goes with Goku. In the future there is nothing, but a little man is flowing around.

-Zeno-sama- Goku smiles

-Goku, it's gone- Zeno

-I'll take you to somewhere that's more fun- Goku

-Really?- Zeno excited

The time machine has returned, and Zeno says hello to everyone. The King's appearance makes Beerus tremble.

-You fool, pay your respect- Beerus demands and immediately kneeling down along with Whis and Kaioshin.

-Well, then shall we go Zeno-sama?- Goku

-Yay, let's go- Zeno cheered

-Wait for a second, Whis you go with him. I don't want any more trouble- Beerus

-As you wish my Lord- Whis

Goku, Zeno, and Whis teleport to the King's Palace without the help of Kaioshin since Goku Black was a Kaioshin apprentice. He can teleport anywhere without needing to detect ki. Daishinkan guides the three to the Present Zeno-sama. In his mind, he thinks about Goku. He's not the same Son Goku he met a few days ago. Not cheery but cold and no emotion. He also notices the energy inside this person. Although he tries to suppress it, it's without a doubt might be as strong as a God of Destruction, something that Goku hasn't reach that peak yet.

-Zen-chan, as I promised. I brought you a new friend- Goku, now more opened

Present Zeno looks at Future Zeno and says hi. They then run away and playing with each other. Daishinkan was surprised by the changing of Goku. It is not normal, and he knows he needs to find out the answer.

-Whis-san was this your idea- Daishinkan

-No, it was Goku-san's idea- Whis

-Universe 7 does possess a great and kind warrior- Daishinkan praised, still looking at the Saiyan

-You're more than welcome to visit us, Father- Whis

-I will one day- Daishinkan

Back to the Bulma's house, Gowasu is back to Universe 10. Goku tells him that he may visit him sometimes which makes the Kaioshin tears up. Trunks and Mai also ready to return to future

-Wait, I know you can handle Dabura but what if Zamasu shows up?- Bulma worried

-If I manage to survive, then Beerus-sama will still alive. I think you should ask him and he will take care Zamasu for you- Kaioshin

-But can Beerus-sama kill an immortal?- Bulma doubts

-You dare underestimate the power of a God of Destruction?- Beerus

-Hohoho, we have something that far better than the sealing technique- Whis

-Why didn't you tell us?- Vegeta

-Stop using us- Beerus

-Trunks- Goku says coldly

-Yes?- Trunks

-This time I'll let you live, but next time I'll kill you- Goku mocks

-I am a Saiyan. Next time we meet, I'll defeat you- Trunks says firmly

-If you manage to not getting kill by the other me- Goku smirks

-Trunks, as a God of Destruction I should destroy you for your crimes. However, I pretend I don't see or know anything- Beerus

-Thank you- Trunks

-There is one problem, the place where you go you'll see another Trunks and Mai. Are you sure about that?- Whis

-I have no problem- Mai

-Having two of us will double our strength- Trunks

-Stay strong- Beerus smiles

-Say hi to me- Whis

-Me too brat, of course, two of us- Goku waves goodbye

Trunks feel happy and sad at the same time for seeing that, Black was his enemy. But not anymore, he also not to see Goku. From a distance, he sees his teacher, Gohan says goodbye to him. He can't hold his tears back to see him. The machine disappears, and Goku stands there.

-Trunks are not as bad as I thought- Goku mumbles

Goku returns to his home and when he's about to walk in. He shocks to see ChiChi and Yamcha are making love. When they see Goku with no emotion, they begin to panic.

-G...Goku-sa- Chichi nervous, try to cover her body

-Why did you do this to me?- Goku in a cold tone

Vegeta and others sense Goku's power keeps going up. They can feel the danger and decide to go to Goku's place as fast as they can. Back at Goku, his blood is boiling. He remembers how he killed his wife and Goten. His hands begin to form a sword and smile maliciously.

-Do you want to know why? You are just a fucking idiot Goku. You always care about training. That's why I decide to move one- Chichi scared to see that evil smile but choose to spit it out

-How long?- Goku

-After Cell Game- Yamcha

Yamcha finished his sentence with his head is on the ground. Chichi screams in horror, she can't believe Goku would kill someone in such a horrible way. Everyone including Beerus and Whis arrived and saw what has just happened. They are stunned, disbelieved, and scared. The gods are surprised about Goku's ki. It's so tremendous that right now shaking the entire universe.

Goku looks at Chichi with blood in his face, smile evilly and sad.

-You disgusted me, why did you choose to marry me in the first place?- Goku

-I thought you would make me happy, but I was wrong. You are nothing but a monster- Chichi shaking in fear

-Dad, why did you killed Yamcha-san?- Gohan

-That bitch cheated on me with that bastard- Goku in a neutral tone

-WHAT?- Everyone stunned

-Is that true?- Bulma

-I...I- Chichi doesn't know what to say

-Any last word?- Goku raises his hand

-Father, you can't kill her. She's your wife- Gohan

-Who told you she's my wife? I'm not Son Goku I already killed her once. I won't hesitate to kill her for the second time- Goku smirks

-Kakarotto- Vegeta

-Don't interfere Vegeta- Goku shouts

-Die woman, HAKAI- Goku laughs maliciously

Chichi screams in pain before her body begins to disintegrate. Beerus shocks because Goku can use one of the most powerful technique that only Gods o Destruction can perform. The god looks at Whis as if he thought his attendant taught him that technique. Whis simply shakes his head as if he didn't teach the Saiyan. Goku also disposes of Yamcha's body.

-A god like myself, betrayed by a mortal. And that mortal was Goku's wife- Goku laughs like crazy before fly off

-I think we should let him alone- Piccolo says to Gohan who tried to stop his father

-I agree this is really painful for him- Whis

-Painful? He killed my mom with no hesitation- Gohan angry

-Killing a person is easy, but a person who was a part of his life is different. Especially that person made embarrassing actions right in front of his eyes- Whis

-Whis, let's go home. I'm not in the mood- Beerus also feels sad for Goku

-A minute my Lord. By the way, you have to find Goku quickly before he's getting out of control- Whis

-Why?- Krillin

-When he destroyed Chichi-san, I as an Angel could see his soul was damaged. If his soul is torn off, he'll turn into evil because his soul is not well-balanced the good and the evil inside him. Not to mention he's the fusion of Goku and Black who both were pureness and evilness- Whis

Beerus and Whis leave, everyone is searching Goku's ki but useless. Meanwhile, Goku is sitting on a rock and looks at the ocean. He recalls his first time he met Chichi, and how he married her. He enjoys his first time holding Gohan. For the first time, Goku is crying, how could Chichi betrayed those beautiful memories. The Saiyan God stands up and screaming as well as turning Super Saiyan Blue. The Universe shakes rapidly, even Beerus and Whis can feel the force and the pressure that destroys multiple planets.

-Whis, this is not good- Beerus in a serious tone

-I know, we have to return Earth quickly- Whis

A big explosion causes on Earth that move the entire 12 universes, even at the King's Palace can also feel it. Goku, now in Super Saiyan Blue but his hair is a little pink. His aura is combined with blue and rose, his eyes are red as blood. Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis shock at this new power, it may destroy the entire universe and might surpass Beerus.

-Damn it Kakarotto's ki still increasing- Vegeta cursed

-Whis can you tell me this is not true- Beerus panic

-I want to but this is real- Whis concerned

-Vados, what's going on?- Champa nervous at this power, it's stronger than him

-I don't know my Lord- Vados also shows a bit of worry

Suddenly all the Gods including Daishinkan and both Zeno are stunned by a tremendous ki. Goku now no longer Super Saiyan Blue. His eyes are still red, however; his hair is gray.

-Impossible- Vegeta shaking

-What's wrong Vegeta?- Bulma ask worry

-It's stronger than Beerus and probably Whis- Vegeta

-Whis- Beerus now really serious

-I know Beerus-sama, it seems the myth is true- Whis is not much different than Beerus

-Don't tell me?- Beerus, for the first time, nervous

-There's a myth that only Angels and the oldest and leader of Gods of Destruction is you are known for, a power that even stronger than Ultra Instinct- Whis

-It can't be, you're telling me that Goku now has that power?- Beerus

-Based on the situation, it's hard to say no- Whis

-But how? I know that to master it is difficult just like Ultra Instinct- Beerus

-Daishinkan-sama once told me that is the state of power is extremely difficult but powerful even Ultra Instinct is no match for it. But the cost is high, a hafl of your soul will be torn off, your age will reduce and if you died. No matter god or mortal will be stuck in the World of Eternal forever due to having an imperfect spirit. That's why no one has ever mastered it and it calls a myth- Whis

World of Eternal is the most fearful, toleratable place to gods. Like its name, it makes a normal person become immortal. However, that what makes the place so scary to gods. Once you're there, you can't escape and have an eternal life with a place contains nothing. You will also suffer from pains but cannot die. There is no greater torture than an immortal life.

-So that means if Son Goku died, he has to go to that miserable place?- Beerus

-Yes, but there is one way to help him- Whis

-What, I don't even know about that- Beerus surprised

-If Son Goku finds a person that he truly loves, then his soul will be normal. The problem is not one but three people since his full soul are really broken into pieces right now since his half already damaged. Now the power has totally ripped off that part- Whis sighed

-Are you kidding me? Goku just betrayed by one woman and caused him like that. Imagine he loves three people and...- Beerus doesn't want to continue

-If that happens, his soul will keep breaking into fragments until reaching its limit. His body will completely turn into dust and you know what's next- Whis

-So you say Goku have to find 3 people that truly love him and he has to love them as well to make his soul back to normal?- Beerus

-Yes my Lord, but that's almost impossible. After Chichi's incident, I doubt if he can really open his heart for a second time at least for one woman. - Whis

-We have to hurry, before Goku's soul reaching its limit- Beerus

-Why are you worrying about him?- Whis surprised

-I don't want him to go to that place, after all, he's my best rival. Wait, tell me how many parts Goku have left?- Beerus

-I believe he only has one left, we must also help him to find his three lovers before his last part of soul breaks into fragments. Yes you're very kind Beerus-sama- Whis

Whis finished as Beerus and himself reach to Bulma's house, he explains what he had told to Beerus. Vegeta feels jealous of his rival attain new power but worry at the same time. If Kakarotto can't find his three lovers, he will be suffered more than death itself.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected Truth

Beerus and Whis are reaching Earth and explain the situation to the Z Fighters. Vegeta finds out weird because Kakarotto's ki is completely gone. Dende reports that Goku uses the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Whis warns that if the power continued to increase, then there will be no hope. Inside the chamber, Goku tries to control his new power, but his body is taking a toll. The Saiyan is exhausted and went unconscious. It's three days since Goku went into the chamber, everyone is worrying sick for him. Daishinkan visited Earth and tried to find out what happened. The gods tried their best to hide that Goku was behind all the troubles. Of course, the father of all Angels doesn't trust Beerus and Whis, he goes back to the palace and watches everything using his staff. All suddenly stunned, Goku walks out with even colder than before. The pressure of the power makes all the worlds to shake. All the gods across the 12 universes aware of this power, this can be stronger than Angels and probably equal to Daishinkan.

-Goku- Krillin

The Saiyan glares at Krillin makes him tremble and step back, Goku smirks and uses Instant Transmission. They can't believe that was their best friend, at least he had some of Goku's personality. But this time is different.

-Whis- Beerus serious

-Yes, my Lord, Goku-san has no soul left inside him- Whis concerned

-So that means-Bulma

-But I don't know how Goku-san still exists in this world?- Whis

-What if Kakarotto masters that power- Vegeta

-No one had ever reached that power. I even haven't heard Zeno-sama reached that state. That's why it called a legendary myth. So there is no way Goku would master in just three years- Whis

-Then how come he's still here?- Piccolo

-I have no idea, perhaps because Goku is a half god- Whis

-Half god?- Vegeta

-Goku Black was an apprentice Kaioshin, so when fused with Goku-san who was a mortal. Goku-san now is a half god half mortal- Whis

-So you say a half godlike Goku will not go to that place?- Beerus

-I don't think so, no matter who you are. If you don't have a full soul, you will send to that world. Except for mortals since they can't go to World of Eternal- Whis

-How about we ask Zuno?- Bulma

-Great idea, you're brilliant Bulma-san. So Beerus-sama and I will go to Zuno's place. The rest of you better stay here and don't find Goku-san. He has no soul which means the good and the evil inside him aren't balance anymore. He can kill you, and we won't be able to help you- Whis

-Understood- All

Whis and Beerus go to Zuno's place, while at the King's Palace.

-Zeno-sama, this might be a threat to all universes- Daishinkan worried

-I can't erase him he's my only friend. Daishin-kun, can you explain why Goku hasn't gone to that world?- Zeno 1

-I'm sorry Your Majesty I don't know why- Daishinkan

-What should we do?- Zeno 2

-Your Majesties, do you feel familiar with Goku-san ki?- Daishinkna

-Now you mentioned it, I know. Is this- Zeno 1

-If I'm not mistaken, then this ki belonged to Daichi-sama. Your oldest brother and the very first King of Everything- Daishinkan with a serious tone

-You say Goku is my brother?- Zeno 2

-Goku-san is the incarnation of Daichi-sama- Daishinkan

At the Zuno's Place, Beerus and Whis stare at each other as if they don't believe what they had just heard. Goku is the incarnation of the first King of Everything. According to Zuno, Daichi-sama chose to divide his soul into two. That two soul later became Goku and Zamasu. When both fused together, both souls also became one again and awoken the power of the former King. Because he was the King, he would not go to the World of Eternal even his soul is breaking into pieces.

-So Zamasu in this world that I destroyed was also Daichi-sama?- Beerus sweating

-No Beerus-sama, half of Daichi-sama's soul in this timeline was Goku. The other half was Zamasu but in the future. Daichi-sama loved to travel different dimensions so that why he did that- Zuno

-But why Daichi-sama chose to step down from the throne?- Whis

Zuno explains that 20 billion years ago a time where there were 27 universes. And Zeno-sama at the time wasn't strong like now. The King of Creation had three children: Daichi, Erai, and Zeno. Daichi-sama and Erai were talented, they both tried to impress their father for the throne. The King of Creation saw the pureness inside his oldest son and evilness inside his second son. He chose Daichi-sama to be the King of Everything, and this made Erai furious. He disappeared and rumoured to be dead, while Daichi-sama did a good job on balancing the universes. Several thousand years later, Erai returned with full of evilness and more powerful than before. The King of Creation and Daichi-sama were no match for him. They found out that Erai had absorbed all the evil powers and sell his soul to the devil. He even more dangerous that had the power to manipulate gods and turned them against Daichi-sama. The King at the most desperate moment in his life, suddenly awoken his potential power, surpassed his limit in which no god had never to it in the history. Daichi-sama with his new power easily defeated Erai, but his body couldn't stand the power. He then chose to step down from his throne and appointed his brother Zeno-sama to succeed him right after the battle. He also destroys nine universes that could threaten to Zeno-sama due to the gods from this universes were under controlled by Erai. Daichi-sama also created the World of Eternal and the rule that a person who has no soul and violates the Gods'rules shall be sent there and suffer in pain forever. Before he disappeared, he split his soul into two and hope one day this soul would be one together and help Zeno-sama to succeed his duty. From there, Whis can understand why Goku did not go to the World of Eternal because he was the one who created that world and previously was the King of Everything. At the King's Palace, they did not hear the conversation. Because of that, they didn't know about the story.

-Your Majesties, how about we create a tournament between universes- Daishinkan recalls the tournament between Universe 6 and 7

-I remember it I promised Goku on the same idea- Zeno 1

-Guys, what's the tournament?- Zeno 2

-It's something that you will enjoy- Zeno 1

-It sounds fun- Zeno 2

-It's super fun the problem is there are too many universes- Zeno 1

-So we can say that the purpose of this tournament is to destroy unnecessary universe while the true purpose is to analyze Goku-san's movements- Daishinkan

-You're right, besides you and us. No one knew about Daichi- Zeno 1

-It's all settled- Daishinkan

-One last question, Goku-san now doesn't have any soul left. Even he is the former King, will he still go to that world?- Whis

-Yes, he set the rule that no matter who. A person who doesn't have a soul will go to that world- Zuno

-According to legend, Goku-san must find three women that truly love him. Is that possible?- Whis

-Yes, though if he doesn't love them, then the result won't change- Zuno

-Tell me who are they- Beerus demands

-I don't know who, but even if I know. I won't tell you Beerus-sama, let everything takes place in the most natural way- Zuno

-Thank you so much. We appreciated- Whis

During the flight

-So the myth is true. A power that even greater Ultra Instinct- Whis

-Infinite Instinct. More important, I can't believe Goku is the former King Daichi-sama- Beerus

-That took place 20 billion years ago, Gods of Destruction and Angels did not exist yet. At that time only ancient gods existed, but they were erased by Daichi-sama- Whis

-Yeah, later on, Zeno-sama appoints Kaioshins, Gods of Destruction, and Angels. What will we do now?- Beerus sighed

-We've to find three women in just three months- Whis

-Are you fucking kidding me right? There are billions of women, and you ask me to find three in just three fucking months- Beerus

-Maybe I should ask Zeno-sama- Whis teased

-Fine, but they may be in other universes- Beerus

On Earth, Goku is meditating. He feels two powerful ki to this place. Beerus and Whis appear before the Saiyan. Goku slowly opens his eyes.

-What do you want?- Goku says coldly

-I want you to come and train with me, I've been pretty bored lately- Whis sits next to Goku while Beerus plays with the water.

-Ask Vegeta- Goku maintains his cold tone

-I only want you- Whis

-I know you want to be a God of Destruction Goku, this is your chance- Beerus yells

-I've no interest in being a God of Destruction- Goku closes his eyes

-I will teach you to master hakai- Beerus

Goku hears that immediately opens his eyes with excitement. He knows that one of the most powerful techniques that only belongs to Gods of Destruction. When he destroyed Chichi, his stamina lost rapidly. The former King agreed to go with Whis, plus he doesn't want to stay here after everything. Right before Whis and Beerus about to take off, Daishinkan calls the Angel.

-What did Daishinkan-sama say?- Beerus nervous

-The King of Everything wants to see you Goku- Whis

-Again? Goku, are you use some charm?- Beerus

-It's not me- Goku

-Anyway, we should not let His Majesties waiting- Whis

Goku, Beerus, Kaioshin and Whis teleport to the Kings' Palace. Daishinkan guides all three to go inside the Palace. Zenos are excited to see Goku, though he knows that the person in front of him are longer have a perfect soul. The person stands in front of the King is his brother. Out of all three brothers, only Daichi was cold and warm at the same time. He was also the only one besides Father to take care of him the most. Erai who too focused about the throne did not care him like the way Daichi did.

-Goku, as I promised. I will make a tournament between universes- Zeno 1 smiles

-I've been waiting so long, but how long?- Goku gives a little smile back

-5 taks- Daishinkan

-40 hours is quite long- Goku thought

-Damn you Goku. Who let him meet the King of Everything- Beerus mumble, kneeling down before the Kings

-It was the tournament between Universe 6 and 7- Whis smiles, also take a kneel

-It's was my fault- Beerus

Daishinkan summons his staff

-All the guide Angels, do you hear me?- Daishinkan

Universe 10

-So that Zamasu bastard did all of this, he killed all the gods?- Rummshi furious

-My deepest apologize Rummshi-sama- Gowasu

-Not only that, you went to Beerus for help? Out of all Gods of Destruction, he's the one I hate the most- Rummshi

Cus feels sad for her crush she can't believe a talented person like Zamasu would have done something like that. She notices her staff.

-I got a call from Daishinkan-sama- Cus

Universe 6

-It's time to wake Champa-sama up- Vados

Universe 11

Belmod is celebrated his anniversary on being a God of Destruction. Marcarita tries to tell him about Daishinkan's call. A woman gets mad and take a knife threating to kill the Angel for interrupting her. A seconds later, Belmod destroys her caused others frighten

-She's just an innocent girl- Marcarita

-I will destroy this planet anyway. Is something happen?- Belmod

-Yes, pretty much- Marcarita

At the Kings' Palace

-I assuming you're listening, there is something I need to tell. I want all of your Gods of Destruction as well as Kaioshin to report to the Palace immediately. That's all- Daishinkan

-It may take a while so I want to have a cup of tea- Goku

-Stop it Goku, I am sorry for his rudeness- Beerus sweating

-That's okay, wait for me a minute- Daishinkan walks away to pour a cup of tea

Back at Universe 10

-Should we bring a gift?- Gowasu panic

-Listen Gowasu, if they punish me for Zamasu's situation. I will crush you to death- Rummshi threats

Goku enjoys a cup of tea with the Kings of Everything this likely comes from Black.

-It's about time are you all ready?- Daishinkan

-Yes- Angels

-Daishinkan, this is Korn of Universe 8. My God of Destruction is ready but the Kaioshin just went to use the restroom- Korn

-You can come when he's done- Daishinkan

-I apologize- Korn

-Well then I shall call them in- Daishinkan raises both of his hands

All the gods from 12 universes are appeared. Goku recalls on how he ended Kaioshin lives, he closes his eyes and drink his tea as if nothing. All the deities take a look on Goku, wonder who the hell is he and why he gets to sit with The Kings of Everything.

-Wait, there are two Kings of Everything?- Helles surprised

-It's a long story everyone- Zeno 2

Cus looks at Goku, tries to control her tears. The Saiyan feels someone cry, he looks at Cus. He shakes his head, she's still the same. Beerus and Whis stare at each other. The other Angels feel a familiar presence inside Goku but can't remember. They also shock because the Saiyan doesn't have a soul.

-I'll kill that bastard- Rummshi thoughts

-That's not Goku-san, although he seems like Goku but somehow different- Vados

-He's handsome- Marcarita thoughts

-If this continues, they'll soon find out- Whis worried

-Mr Belmod, may I ask about the gentleman behind you?- Daishinkan

-He's my successor, I've thought about retirement. I decide to bring him here so he can have experience- Belmod

-My name is Toppo, at your service- Toppo

-Please work hard to become a great God of Destruction- Daishinkna

-Thank you for your kind words- Toppo

-That mortal doesn't have a soul, I can see his are broken into pieces- Belmod

A moment later, Universe 8 appeared.

-Everyone's here, now the Kings of Everything have an announcement- Daishinkan

I understand this is very sudden, but on the 31,135,500,603 days of the King's calendar. We have decided to hold the Tournament of Power, in which the chosen warrior from each universe will compete in- Both Kings

-As I suspected, but what the hell is wrong with that Saiyan- Champa gazed at Goku

-A tournament of power?- Geen

-I don't get it- Arack

-This is really confused- Sidra

What's wrong Your Majesty- Daishinkan

-He says he's never seen a tournament- Zeno 1

-I see, well then let's have a Zen Exhibition Match- Daishinkan

Goku stands up, holding his cup of tea. Daishinkan creates a platform by simply snapping his finger. Goku is with Beerus, Whis and Kaioshin, and while Beerus scolding him, the Saiyan just drinking his tea.

-You moron, you've got us into a mess- Beerus mad

-How many times do I have to tell you? That's not my fault- Goku

-He's right Beerus-sama- Whis

-Now you have to remember, if the gods know that you killed all of them in the future, we'll be in deep trouble- Beerus whispers

-I know- Goku

-Goku-san, His Majesties would like to see you fight- Daishinkan smiles

The Saiyan smirks, this is all he wants. He wants to kill all, to demonstrate all the mighty power of Son Goku. Goku flies down to the ring, with his hands on the back like Kaioshin. Gowasu smiles to see his former student like that. After all, he still has some potential to be a Kaioshin inside him.

-It is over, farewell Whis. Thank you for taking care of me- Beerus sweating in fear

-Me too- Kaioshin collapsed

All the gods see the expression of Universe 7, it creases their suspicion. That means there is something that Universe 7 and the Saiyan do not want to be known. The 7th Universe Angel knows exactly the purpose of this match. Whis notices his eldest sister seem to be a bit of worry, his older sister Vados seems to be happy somehow, and his younger sister Marcarita with a little interest. Suddenly the thought of three women Goku has to find crosses his mind.

-Don't tell me- Whis


	4. Chapter 4: There is No Much Time Left

The Saiyan's opponent flies down to the platform. The first thing Toppo feels is the mixture of ki, and somehow a pressure like a King come from Goku. What interesting is that Goku has the similar ki like The Kings of Everything that in some way, more overwhelming than Zeno. Of course not only Toppo can feel that, but also all the gods who present there. Beerus and Whis worry and make other deities to grow their suspicious even more. Both Zeno knows this feeling very well when his brother was still the King he got scared every time by the pressure and the force from Daichi when he appeared. It was like a fish got suffocated. 95% Goku is the former king the other five percent has to based on the movements and techniques. The Grand Priest has another opinion, the person in front of him comes from Universe 10, not seven.

-Who are you? Are you also a candidate for the God of Destruction?- Toppo

-A warrior that forgot what his name was. And no, I have no interest in the position- Goku respond coldly

-No interest?- Toppo

-I'd like to make some rules so His Majesties can easily observe the match. Flying is ban as well as using the weapons and killing. The person falls out of the combat area will lose. Let the battle begin- Daishinkan

Toppo and Goku start to exchange blows at high speed that no one is certain who has the advantage. Both stop with their fists on each other face.

-That mortal does have some potential- Khai

-But nowhere near the Great Warrior of Justice Toppo- Belmod

-You're wrong Belmod-sama this fight is decided- Marcarita thoughts

The former King smirks he transforms into Super Saiyan, however;

-This pressure- Khai

-As if he's a deity- Helles

-That's our Goku. Though, he doesn't need Super Saiyan God to access divine power. A natural born martial artist I must say- Beerus praised

-He's a half god and a former King, so this is a piece of cake for him- Whis whispers

-You finally reached the level of a god, I shall respond with the same thing- Toppo power up and has the red aura surrounds him

-As I expected from a candidate of the God of Destruction, show me your god power- Goku makes a tai chi stance

-That pose- Zeno 1

-Daichi nii-san- Zeno 2

Toppo fires a blast caused a big explosion, but Goku stands there with no scratch. Toppo then flies over fights against Super Saiyan Goku. This match is so great that Gods of Destruction have to agree on both Toppo and Goku almost at their level.

-Justice Flash- Toppo fires bream with his fingers

But when it hit Goku, it disintegrates. The gods are shocked.

-Impossible, a mortal can use Hakai?- Liquirr

-Beep Beep- Mosco

-Mosco-sama says We should not underestimate Son Goku- Campari says without taking his eyes off on the Saiyan

-He uses it pretty well right Beerus-sama?- Whis

-Too bad he doesn't want to be my successor- Beerus

-Here is my full power Justice Beam- Toppo fires a blast toward the Saiyan

The half-god manages to block it. But it is too strong that even Super Saiyan 2 can't do anything. Goku is pushed back and almost touch the edge of the fighting area. Beerus is worried and demands Goku to go to Blue. Goku screams and shakes the entire area. Toppo's attack disappears, and Goku in his Super Saiyan God form appears behind Toppo. He gives a karate chop makes the warrior of justice unconscious. Cus sigh in relief and gives a little smile.

-That's my Goku- Vados starts to blush about her thought

-Why he's so handsome and manly?- Marcarita shakes her head to stop thinking about Goku's muscular body

Whis sees it and whispers something into Beerus' ears

-Mr. Toppo is no longer able to fight Mr. Goku is the victor- Daishinkan announces

-Damn Toppo lose- Belmod

-He did his best- Marcarita says but keeping her purple eyes on the half-god

-Mr. Toppo is no longer able to fight Mr. Goku is the victor- Daishinkan announces

Toppo slowly stand up he couldn't see Goku's movements. It was to fast.

-You're impressive, truly fit for the God of Destruction- Goku

-So you are but remember this Son Goku. I am not the strongest in my universe- Toppo

-I thought you were the best they've got- Goku

-In our universe, there is a person named Jiren, and I have a long way to reach Jiren'level. Based on the combat skills alone, Jiren is stronger than our God of Destruction Belmod-sama- Toppo

-But you're the candidate for the God of Destruction, if he's stronger than you- Goku

-He turned down the offer just like you. For him, protecting the universe is more important than being a God of Destruction. Since there is no much time left, I shall excuse myself- Toppo prepared to leave

-Great, I can't wait to meet him- Goku has no emotions, but Toppo can see exciting in his eyes

-I thought you'd not want to meet him since he might stronger than you- Toppo surprised

-Why should I? If I have a wish, I'd wish time passed so I can meet and have a fight with Jiren- Goku

-You're strange- Toppo flies over to Belmod

-I'm sorry I lost- Toppo

-Don't worry- Khai

-That was a great fight- Zeno 1

-Amazing- Zeno 2

-To all the gods, I have some changes about the Tournament of Power- The father of all Angels

-The tournament will take place at the World of Void. Each of the universes chooses ten competitors for the tournament, all you do is knocked your opponent out of the ring. The universe with the most competitors left wins. Of course, if one warrior remains before the time is run out, the warrior's universe wins. No weapons, killing and flying will also be forbidden- Daishinkan

-What if your opponent collapsed in the ring?- Goku

-Please throw them off, the time of the tournament is 100 taks- Daishinkan

-Isn't that quite long? I mean for each match for 48 minutes- Goku

Daishinkan is quite surprised that a mortal knows taks, which is a word from God language. Goku might or might not be the former King, yet this is odd.

-No need to worry, it will only be one match. Every warrior will fight at the same time- Daishinkan

-You say all of them?- Shin shows a bit of worry

-We will create a big fighting stage- Daishinkan

-Daishinkan-sama, pardon me to ask this but what will the winning team receive- Ea

-Nothing- Daishinkan

-I see, an honor- Ea

-No, we won't do anything to the winning universe. However, the losing universes will erase by Zeno-sama's hand- Daishinkan

-What did you say?- Beerus yells in fear

-Zeno-sama believes there are too many universes so this is a great opportunity to get rid some- Daishinkan

-You're saying that only one universe will remain?- Belmod

-No Mr. Belmod. Universe 1, 5, 8, and 12 will also remain since they have the average mortal level over 7- Daishinkan

-Y-yes, we're saved- Arack

-This is the result of our hard working- Ugg, the Kaioshin of universe 12

-That's it- Liquirr

-If our universes erased, what will happen to us?- Rummshi

-You will also be erased as well everything except the guide Angels-

-Whis, you- Beerus shocks

-My position is different from yours Beerus-sama- Whis laugh sarcastically

-Speaking about mortal level, what is the level of Universe 7?- Beerus

-Our universe mortal level is 3.18. Pretty bad, second from the bottom- Whis

Beerus shocks, he blames himself for not taking the job seriously. As well as blaming his life-linked for being weak and inexperience.

-The true purpose of this tournament is to give low-level universes that would have been erased a second chance to save themselves. Am I correct?- Whis

-As usual Mr. Whis no one can compare to your intelligent mind- Daishinkan praised

-We also make the Super Dragon Balls as the prize, so please Mr. Champa, hand over the three you've collected. We will find the rest ourselves- the Grand Priest

-S-sure- Champa

-You haven't learned your lesson yet?- Beerus

-Shut up, no one asking your opinion- Champa

-Also please not to use any healing items or cheating. You'll be disqualified. Now we only have 39 hours left, be prepared as soon as possible- Daishikan

Goku doesn't care about losing teams will get erased, all he wants is to face Jiren who Toppo stated that he's stronger than a God of Destruction. Goku is about to join with Beerus, Whis and Shin, suddenly feels pain in his chest, he screams out loud causes attention of everyone. The Saiyan coughs out of blood and hell is nothing compare to his pains right now. In the sky, a hole appears and seems like it wants to suck Goku in. Whis sees it quickly flies down and create a barrier to prevent it. But with only Whis can't able to create a strong barrier, Beerus also went to help. The hole slowly disappears and left The Saiyan who collapsed and unconscious. Cus, Vados, and Marcarita immediately went down by the Saiyan's side

-Whis, was it- Beerus

-Yes, that was the entrance of the World of Eternal- Whis

-According to our calculation, Goku still has three more months left. Wait Super Saiyan God- Beerus

-He was supposed to not use his god power. We forgot to tell him. We have to act quickly. My barrier only last for one month- Whis

-Wouldn't you mind explain to us- Daishinkan serious

-Shit, we can't say Son Goku is no longer exist and this person is the fusion of Son Goku and Zamasu. Half of this fusion was the one who murdered all the gods in the future and I still let him alive- Beerus whispers to Whis

-We have no choice- Whis

Whis starts to explain everything from the beginning, Gowasu feels bad for his former student and shame for being a bad teacher. The gods are shocks to know that all of them in the future were murdered by an apprentice Kaioshin. Now the mystery is solved. They are now understand why they feel a familiar presence inside Goku, the mixture of ki. They are even more shock to know that the myth is true, a legendary power that even greater than Ultra Instinct and could easily destroy the entire 12 universes. Goku is the only person who has reached and possibly master it.

-What should we do with him?- Belmod

-I will not forgive him for what he did- Rumsshi raised his hand

-Wait, you can't destroy him- Cus yells

-He murdered gods, he must die- Rumsshi

-I agree- Roh

-We will discuss this later, now tell me Whis. Is Goku the incarnation of Daichi-sama, the very first King of Everything?- Daishinkan

Whis looks at Beerus who gives a nod of approval. Here it comes.

-Yes, Goku-san is the rebirth of Daichi-sama. But not only Goku-san, Zamasu as well. Before Daichi-sama died, he divided his soul into two which later became Goku-san in this timeline and Zamasu of the future of this timeline. When the both fused, the soul of the two also fused together- Whis

-Daichi-sama?- Geen

-The first King of Everything? It is the first time I heard about him- Iwne

-Daichi-sama was the King of Everything and also my dear brother- Zeno 1

-WHAT?!- All the gods surprised except Whis and Beerus

-It's normal for you guys to don't know him. At that time, Gods of Destruction, Angels, and Kaioshins did not exist yet- Zeno 2

\- I was lucky enough to be born during his time as the King but never got a chance to meet him until when he passed away. He appointed me as Zeno-sama's adviser. Even now, I consider it a privilege. And one thing you should know, According to Zeno-sama and the legends, Daichi-sama was the strongest and the most fearsome god of all time- Daishinkan

-I can't believe it- Arack

-To think there is a person like that existed- Korn

-The strongest and fearsome god of all time and we have no idea who he was- Anat feel ashamed

-Don't worry it was 20 billion years ago. Zeno-sama, the leader of Gods Mr. Beerus and myself known about him since it was his wish. Never tell anyone about him. Perhaps he still feels guilty about Mr. Erai- Daishinkan

-As you already know. Daichi-sama couldn't able to master Infinite Instinct, and had to pay with his life due to the toll of its powers. Goku-san doesn't have a soul left, so you know what that means. No matter who you are, God of Destruction, Angel, or even former King of Everything, you will go to the World of Eternal. I ask all of you to help Goku-san or Daichi-sama before the time is run out- Whis

-Understood, we will try our best- Cognac

-According to the myth, Goku-san has to find three women that truly love him so then his soul will be back to normal. But how can we find them?- Cukatail

-Well, I have found all three of them. And they are here- Whis smiles, look at the three most beautiful Angels behind him.

-Don't tell me- Champa

-That's right we're counting on you Sisters- Whis gives a wink

Cus, Vados, and Marcarita blush deeply

-It is impossible Angels cannot have emotions- Mojito

-Father, Zeno-sama?- Whis

-I will let this slide- Zeno 1

-Yeah, plus we don't want our brother and best friend to go to that place- Zeno 2

-You've heard everything- Daishinkan smiles

Cus looks at the person lays on the ground, he is sweating and shaking. Maybe he has a bad dream. She holds his hand and tries to calm him down. Vados uses a handkerchief to wipe out all the sweats on his forehead. Marcarita holds the other hand of Goku she can't understand why tears keep running down from her beautiful face. Goku slowly opens his eyes a sudden pain comes from nowhere hit his head. Before he has a chance to say, Cus immediately hug him tightly. This little girl still uses orchid perfume as always. He can also smell the light cherry blossom perfume from Vados and rose from Marcarita.

-Zamasu, you're awake- Cus with tears in her eyes

Goku tries to say something, but he remembers his or Goku's late wife who also hugged him like this. The Saiyan pushes back Cus makes everyone surprised. Whis seems to know the reason.

-I am not Zamasu nor Son Goku. One more thing stops using that cheap trick. I am tired of seeing woman plays to love me yet actually stabs behind my back- Goku finished and disappeared

-Don't cry, my sister. Goku-san had a wife; however, she cheated on him. It is not easy for him to accept another lover- Whis comforts his eldest sister

-It is more difficult than I thought. Time is running out, and if Goku doesn't love them then it is over- Beerus

-Do you love him?- Rummshi asks his attendant and teacher

-Yes- Cus says firmly

-How about you Marcarita?- Belmod

-I love him so much- Marcarita respond

-And you Vados?- Champa

-I too love him- Vados

-Cus, Vados, Marcarita. I think if you three truly love Goku-san, then it won't be a problem. Goku-san will soon realize that- Daishinkan

-Remember you only have three months to replace Goku's late wife, erase his pain, and most importantly bring back his soul- Beerus

-Time starts NOW- Whis


	5. Chapter 5: Amazing Grace

After leaving the Palace, Goku returns to Bulma's house and explain the situation. Everyone is shocked to know that their universe might get destroy if they lose the tournament. Goku and Gohan try to search strong members. As a result, they ask Piccolo, Krillin, Android 18, Tien, Master Roshi, Majin Buu and they all agree to participate. But Vegeta will not join due to Bulma is pregnant geat and almost give birth. Beerus has no choice but to ask his attendant to help. By a simple glare, a new daughter of Bulma and Vegeta is welcome to the world. Vegeta vows to win the competition so his family will be safe as well as the universe. They are now missing one member because Majin Buu is falling asleep and won't be wake up for at least three months. The Saiyan remembers Frieza. He has an idea that brings him back for 24 hours. Everyone disagreed with this opinion, but the Saiyan reveals that there is a mortal who is stronger than a God of Destruction in combat skills. There is no option B they need Frieza if they want to win. So Goku goes to hell and asking the tyrant to join the tournament. The tyrant can see the change in his enemy, yet he doesn't care. The emperor accepted but under one condition is to revive him using the Dragon balls which Goku agreed. Later on, both have a tough match. Goku and Frieza return with injuries. Whis heals both of them, and Gohan and Shin discuss plan while Bulma uses her very little time to talk to her husband. Goku is sitting on a rock with a cup of tea in his hand. Whis uses this opportunity to have a conversation with the former King. All the gods including Daishinkan and the Kings are also listening to the talk.

-I know what you and Beerus-sama are planning. The answer is always no- Goku coldly says

-You have to try my sisters are not like your late wife- Whis calmly says

-One is enough- Goku

You know you only have three short months. You will to the World of Eternal and suffer more than death forever- Whis

-Then that's my fate. I don't have love feeling. Plus I feel like using Angels. Leave me alone for now- Goku

Whis shakes his head and walks away. He's honored to have Goku as his student. The Angel feels sad for him and his sisters, something that Angels usually don't care. Whis sometimes wonders how an Angel like him or his God of Destruction get changed when they first visited Earth. He developed a friendship with people hated him. Even the most fearsome God of Destruction of all time. The truth is not really, Earth also involved. A strange planet that changed Saiyans such as Goku and Vegeta, and makes people want to protect it. He somehow believes that this planet will change Goku's point of view.

At the Palace

-As we suspected, this is not easy- Daishinkan

-Well, Daichi nii-san was a stubborn person- Zeno 1

-The tournament of power might be able to help- Daishinkan

Universe 11

Toppo and his comrades battling against a monster that conquers a planet. The Pride Troopers seem about to claim victory but the monster spill out something that paralyzes everyone. It is about the time when a man who flies down at a godspeed punch the monster and seals it in a capsule. That man is Jiren the Gray.

-That was fast Jiren- Dyspo a warrior that looks exactly like Beerus

-I took care of the alien, so I came here- Jiren

-Wait, did you flew all the way to here without using the spaceship?- Dyspo surprised

-Yes, it was faster- Jiren

-You're not human- Dyspo

-Good, everyone is here. I have an announcement- Toppo

-We have to free the citizens first- Jiren

-Can you stop crying for a minute? The universe might get erased in just a short time- Belmod annoyed

-Goku said he doesn't love me- Marcarita

-We have to focus on the tournament. Marcarita I understand your feeling, you will have a chance during the competition- Belmod

-He's right- Khai

-Kaioshin, take me to Jiren. I can't rely on Toppo- Belmod

-Understood- Khai

Back to a planet in Universe 11

-Thanks for saving us- A girl

-I know you were scared, but now the monster is gone- General Kahseral

-I'm sorry, but I'll not enter the tournament- Jiren turns away

-If we lose then the universe will be erased. The universe that you love will disappear. There will be nothing to protect. Jiren think carefully- Toppo

-I refuse to save our universe and let other universes be eliminated- Jiren

-Are you sure? You will lose everything that you've worked so hard to achieve it- Toppo

-Toppo, I understand the consequences of my decision. But I cannot leave the universe just for a tournament. I have to protect the citizens of the universe- Jiren

-If we win, you'll have the Super Dragon Balls. You can use those to make your wish Jiren- Belmod

-If Belmod-sama comes all the way by himself then- Zoiray

-This must be a big problem- Kunshi

-Jiren, Belmod-sama is asking you to join- Toppo

-If the universe has any problem while I'm away, I will come straight back. That's my condition- Jiren

-That's fine- Toppo sigh in relief

Back to Bulma's house. Goku is holding the ring that Chichi gave to him during the wedding ceremony. He never wore it since it was itching and probably will never have a chance to wear. Gohan walks toward to his father.

-Leave me alone brat- Goku coldly said

-This might be the last time that you and I are talking together Father- Gohan

-You come here and blaming me for everything- Goku mocks

-No, I just want to ask you- Gohan

-Hurry up and leave- Goku

-If you hate my mother, then why don't you just move on? Why you don't want to have an affair with Whis-san's sisters?- Gohan

Goku stares at his son

-You keep the ring, that means you still love her despite everything she did to you- Gohan

-You're wrong my boy, I keep the ring because it reminds me how your mother crushed my heart- Goku

-You may be the most intelligent person in the universe because half of you is Goku Black. You may be the most strategic during the battle because half of you is Son Goku. But you are a liar for sure- Gohan

-What?- Goku

-The more you love, the more you hate. I come here to say that even though I still angry at you, still you, Goten, Videl, and Pan are the only reason that I join the tournament. What mom did to you was terrible, and I think you deserve better- Gohan

-Gohan- Goku shocked at his son's words

Gohan gives his father an earphone. Goku has no idea what his son is doing.

-My moth,er and I are really love this song, hopefully it will help you to find your way- Gohan walks away

The former King listens to his son, he put the earphone on his ears. He knows the song, it's Amazing Grace. A song of forgiveness.

Amazing Grace, How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

I once was lost, but now am found

T'was blind but now I see

T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear

And Grace, my fears relieved

How precious did that grace appear

The hour I first believed

Through many dangers, toils, and snares

We have already come.

T'was grace that brought us safe thus far

And grace will lead us home,

And grace will lead us home

Amazing grace, Howe Sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

I once was lost but now am found

T'was blind but now I see

Was blind, but now I see.

Every word touch his heart, his tears keep coming down from his eyes. Gohan said his late wife and him love the song, so this means that Gohan forgives him as well as...Chichi. Goku looks up at a bright star in the sky, he asks himself if is that Chichi. Gohan is right, he still has feeling for his late wife, yet not as strong as before.

-I think you deserve better- Goku remembers his son's words

-Alright everyone, time to leave- Whis yells

Goku stands up, gives one last look on the ring. He throws the ring and ready to leave.

-Farewell Chichi- Goku mumbles

-Everyone, please holds each other hand to make a jump- Whis

-What?!, with Frieza?- Vegeta

-Hohoho, are you afraid of me that much- Frieza mocks

-WHAT- Vegeta

-I ALREADY TOLD YOU ABOUT TEAMWORK- Beerus holds Frieza's hand

-There, happy?- Beerus

-Daishinkan-sama, Universe 7 is ready- Whis

-Very well- Daishinkan

-Vegeta, I'll be waiting for you- Bulma

The Prince of Saiyan says nothing and closes his eyes. Soon after, everyone is gone

-We're counting on you, everyone- Bulma


	6. Chapter 6: Out of Control, Time vs Speed

The Universe 7 members arrived at the fighting stage for the Tournament of Power. They are surprised to see that there is nothing and also can't fly except fighters with wings like Universe 10. Cus wants to greet Goku but the cold looking from the eyes of the Saiyan makes her stop doing so. Universe 6 arrived Cabba went to say hi to his master. He also introduces two women Saiyans Caulifla and Kale. Both blushes to see how muscular and handsome Goku is although Caulifla tries to hide her blush face. Champa and Rummshi are shaking in fear because of the murder face of Vados and Cus. Frieza meets his counterpart Frost, both smiling evilly. Everyone pays attention and becomes serious when Universe 11 arrives. They all feel the enormous ki that shakes the ground and Gods of Destruction except Beerus and Belmod have to take a look at the man who closes his eyes. The gods can say that he is stronger than Belmod, the god of skills. Jiren opens his eyes and looks at Goku who smirks. The fighting stage is shaking nonstop by two pressure, Jiren knows that to win the tournament will not be so easy as he thought. The first impression he has on Goku is that guy has no soul, strange. He also possesses a power that similar to Gods of Destruction and Angels, more importantly. He somehow looks like a King, especially the cold eyes. According to Toppo, he is the former King of Everything Daichi. He had heard the about him he thought it was just the myth. The strongest god and fearsome of all time who was stronger than every living of the universes. It seems the legend is true he must defeat the former King to save the Universe 11, though it will also mean the Universe 7's destruction. Goku decides to walk toward to Jiren. The ground is trembling rapidly, and Goku breaks the silence.

-I've heard about you Jiren- Goku

-Be gone- Jiren appears behind Goku

-I will- Goku walks away

Jiren stares at Goku suddenly he looks at his outfit. Since when that he signed on it without his awareness.

-Son Goku, I was right to join this tournament- Jiren thought

-Everyone, best of luck- Shin

-Remember teamwork- Beerus yells

All the gods are flying over to the spectator's seats as Daishinkan makes an announcement.

-The Tournament of Power is the royal battle everyone will fight at the same time. The time limit is 100 taks the losing team will be eliminated by Zeno-sama- Daishinkan

-They're serious- Krillin

-Yeah, wait there is a team that only have eight members- Gohan notices Universe 3

-I can't see them, but I can feel their presence- Tien

-Maybe they're invisible- Master Roshi

-Crap that might be a problem- Krillin

-It is- Android 18

-The tournament starts NOW- Daishinkan

The fighting area turns into chaos everyone tries to knock each other off. Vegeta, Android 17, 18, Frieza all leaving to find their opponent. Goku flies upon the timing and pouring his tea, waiting for Jiren.

-Goku you fucking moron, stop drinking tea- Beerus yells

-No one is worth to be my opponent Beerus-sama- Goku drinks his tea

-What a fucking cocky bastard. Bro, let show him who's the boss- Basil

-Let's do it- Bergamo

Seeing his warriors start to move, Roh the Kaioshin of Universe 9 is mocking the Universe 7.

-It's so sad to see Universe 7 be the first to eliminate- Roh mocks

-I think you forgot who's Goku is- Shin

Roh shut his mouth and starts to cheer for his team despite worrying about Shin's words. Meanwhile, the brothers try to approach Goku but being push back away. Whis explains that Goku surrounds him with god barrier, mortals cannot break into easily.

-Move your ass Goku- Beerus

-Fine- Goku stands up and looks for Jiren.

There are fighters try to knock out Goku since they all warned by their gods. Though not too easy Goku knocks all of them without even touch them. Right before he could have a match with Jiren, six members of Pride Troopers stop the Saiyan.

-What a bunch of idiots- Goku in a stance

-Keep playing cool you'll be knocked out- Tupper

All five members of Pride Troopers attack Goku, but the Saiyan dodge everything without a sweat. Vuon fires a beam at Goku, and he returns it back to the warrior. Next, Cocotte who uses her ability to create a cage surrounds the Saiyan the rest of the members charge their power and ready to fire, yet Goku uses Instant Transmission and appears behind the Justice warriors and send them to the spectator seats with a Kamehameha.

-He knocked out all five at the same time?- Belmod surprised

-He's a threat to us indeed- Khai

-We now only have four left- Marcarita

-No need to worry we have Toppo, Dyspo, and especially Jiren- Belmod

-We still have the advantage- Khai

Universe 9 still not giving up, all the members come after the halfgod. Frieza is looking for a new toy for himself after eliminated one member of Universe 10. At the same time, Android 17 managed to knock out one fighter from Universe 10. Vegeta with his rage sent Nick of Universe 3 and Katopelsa of Universe of Universe 7 one way ticket to spectator seats. Krillin with his wife did pretty well, they both managed to knock out two warriors of Universe 4, but Krillin was caught off guard and eliminated by Frost. Back to Goku, dealing with nine fighters is not easy. Vegeta went in to aid his rival. Both Saiyans has completely turned the table they knock out five of the members and only Trio de Dangers are left. Frieza intimidated on a member of Universe 9 and forced him to jump out of the fighting area.

-Tio de Dangers, knock both of them out- Roh yelling

-Don't worry Kaioshin-sama- Bergamo

As Bergamo finished, the brothers power up and fire Triangle Danger Beam. It strong enough to make the Prince transform into Blue and charges his Final Flash. Goku transforms into Super Saiyan with god ki he can't turn into God or Blue unless he needed to. A powerful Final Kamehameha sent the brothers to the benches.

-Ten warriors have fallen, this is the end of Universe 9- Sidra in defeated

-Wow, Universe 9 is gone- Zeno 1 looks at his Godpad

-Yeah, all is black- Zeno 2

-All warriors from Universe 9 are dropped out. Therefore Universe 9 will be erased- Daishinkan

-ZENO-SAMA- Roh yells

-Goodbye Universe 9- Both Zeno raise his hands with a bright light

In an instant, all the gods and Universe 9 except Mojito are disappearing. Everyone who has just witnessed the erasure of the first universe is stunned. Vegeta is also shocked a little, but Goku seems to have no emotion. He accidentally looks at Cus and remembering what his son and Whis had told him. He also looks at Vados and Marcarita, he later gives a smile and walks away. The Angels see this is a great sign of change.

-Beerus-sama looks like our hero knows how to love again- Whis teased

-Don't be so confident Whis- Beerus

-Will Universe 7 able to win?- Shin

-Hope so- Old Kai

Even though Goku tries to act normal, but he can feel his heart is breaking again. He has trouble to breathe and seems like Whis has noticed. Goku collapsed in pain, he trying to stay conscious. The Saiyan can't able to hold back the pain he screams out loud as he turns into Super Saiyan Blue mixed with Rose. Jiren shocks at Goku's power as well as the gods. Soon after, the Saiayn starts to regain his calm and control. Goku tries to find a place to rest: however,

-Hey old man, fight with me- Caulifla

-Go away I have no interest in fighting kids- Goku

-Hey, I'm twenty you know- Caulifla

-Like I care- Goku starts to mediate

-How dare you- Caulifla turns into Super Saiyan and attacks Goku

But with Super Saiyan's power is not enough to break through a deity barrier. While the young Saiyan trying to break through Goku is trying to find the reason he can't use his god power.

-Something must be wrong. Why this keeps repeating when I use my god power even though I don't turn into God or Blue- Goku in deep thought

-I will show you my power old man- Califa powers up into Super Saiyan Third Grade

-That form is not good for a long fight- Goku

-What did you say?- Caulifla flies and attack but soon getting tired.

The former King simply gaze and paralyze the Saiyan. A simple gaze from the Saiyan is enough to make Caulifla scream in pain. Champa is nervous as well as Kale. She attempts to help Caulifa, yet being push back by the immense pressure from Goku.

-How dare you make my sister suffer? I won't forgive you- Kale yells

Kale seems to be a Super Saiyan one difference is that her green hair and cold eyes. She starts to go out of control and attacks everyone. She eliminates two members of Universe 4 and almost knocked out Toppo who was distracted by Vegeta Super Saiyan Blue.

-Keep going Kale- Champa

-This is bad I hope she can control herself - Vados

-What?- Champa

Botamo and Maggeta are now on the spectator seats thanks to Kale. She now strikes even to her own team members, and it makes Champa worried.

-You just wake up quite a beast- Hit says to Caulifla

-I can see that- Caulifla

-If she kills, she'll be disqualified- Hit

-Damn it, calm down Kale- Caulifla

Still, Kale doesn't listen to her sister and keeping attacking everyone. Goku looks at the young Saiyan who screams out loud in madness.

-I don't expect her voice alone is this much powerful- Toppo said as Jiren jumps forward

-I'll take care of her- Jiren

-Finally, I have something to watch- Goku smirks as he fully recovered his stamina

-Son Goku- Kale fires beam at Goku, but it disintegrates immediately

After that, Jiren with his speed takes down the young Saiyan with a single blow.

-It's over- Jiren turns around

-You- Hit takes out his hand from his pocket

-Jiren, I will take him down- Dyspo

The warrior of Universe 11 looks at the former King who enjoys his tea. He knows his only target in the competition is him. Jiren leaves, and Dyspo starts to show off his skills. Meanwhile, Gohan along with Piccolo eliminated the two last fighters from Universe 10, and therefore Universe 10 is erased. Cus feels sad for her former master Rummshi and Gowasu.

-You must be Hit the legendary assassin from Universe 6- Dyspo

-That's right- Hit

-I am a member of Pride Trooper Dyspo. I am here to beat your Time-skip- Dyspo

-So you know about Time-skip- Hit

-For my universe, I will knock you out- DYspo

-Let's see- Hit in a stance

Dyspo starts first and as Hit about to use his technique, Dyspo punches Hit in the face.

-What's going on?- Champa panic

-Well well, I did not expect this- Vados

-Damn that guy is a threat to us- Caulifla ready to fight

-Wait a minute for sis I don't think Hit-san will lose- Kale barely speak

-Are you okay? Damn that bastard- Caulifla

-I'm fine- Kale

-That confidence you're not bluffing at all- Hit stands up

-Are you scared?- Dyspo mocks

Hit tries again, yet get hit again by Dyspo. Champa is really nervous right now. The assassin can't use his assassination attacks, so he's in trouble now.

-You possess a superhuman speed you can increase your speed in an instant- Hit

-Good job, now you've to find the next answer. How can I match your Time-skip?- Dyspo

-I'll find out soon- Hit

-No guard?, cocky bastard- Dyspo

Hit makes a move and got hit again. But he seems to know the answer.

-The sound. You listen to the sound made by my muscles when they vibrate- Hit

-Well done. When people make a move, their bodies also make noise- Dyspo

-You may defeat my Time-skip but you won't defeat me- Hit

-Time to end this- Dyspo

Although seems like Dyspo has an upper hand Toppo figures out that Hit is adapting Dyspo's speed and trying to decrease his stamina. The legendary assassin of Universe 6 is now at the edge of the fighting stage. When Dyspo is about to eliminate him Hit uses Time-skip. The assassin is successfully made Dyspo falls into his trap. Dyspo got saved by his best friend Kunshi and now the second round begins. Kunshi with his ability creates energy threads hold the assassin, and Dyspo uses the advantage to attack Hit.

-It's over- Dyspo

Just then Goku appears and stops Dyspo's fist with a finger. A glare from the Saiyan makes both Pride Troopers members paralyze and heavily injured.

-Son Goku, I don't need your help- Hit

-I don't help you. Seeing them team up against you makes my body feel itching- Goku

-Damn, we can't fight him. He's too strong for us- Kunshi

-The former King of Everything Daichi, it seems Toppo was right. This guy sure is as strong no perhaps even stronger than Jiren- Dyspo thought

-He saved Hit, and you still wish him to be knocked out Champa?- Beerus

-Shut up- Champa

-It's a great chance to eliminate both of them- Khai

-Yeah, we're counting on you Dyspo, Kunshi- Belmod

Dyspo tries to attack Goku, yet he can't touch the Saiyan. Hit is fighting against Kunshi who uses energy thread as a minefield. The warrior confidently that the assassin can't do anything: however, Hit uses Flash Fist Crush to attack him. Back to Dyspo and Goku, the former King explains that though Dyspo has an impressive speed, his attacks are easy to read.

-Son Goku, switch places with me- Hit flies over to Dyspo

Hit manages to hit Dyspo despite him can read his movement by listening to the noise made from his muscles. Hit explains that he pretends to use the Time-skip movements to trick Dyspo.

-Nice Hit- Champa

-I'll eliminate you- Kunshi

Right after Kunshi finished his words, he is trapped inside Energy of Destruction. A big explosion occurred and Kunshi is unable to fight. Hit's attacks on vital areas plus the damage from Goku makes Dyspo tired and almost has no power left.

-Jump off the fighting by yourself. If you can't stand then I'll help you- Hit holds Dyspo's ear

-Pride Troopers never surrender- Dyspo

-Then I'll throw you off- Hit

Kunshi still able to save his best friend for the second time and decides to take on Hit, while Dyspo retreat to recover. But he gets eliminated by the assassin.

-Damn, we only have three left- Belmod

-We still have Toppo and Jiren- Khai

-Goku is so handsome and cool- Marcarita dreams

-Just ignore her- Belmod whispers

-What did you say?- Marcarita gives her master a death stare

-Nothing- Belmod/Khai shake their heads

-You're getting stronger Hit- Goku

-So you are- Hit

-Wanna showdown?- Goku smirks

-Not now, since you helped me- Hit walks away

Goku turns around and sees Jiren who looks at him at a distance. Goku just walks away and looks for an opponent.

-I want to see your power, Jiren- Goku thought


	7. Chapter 7: Time, Mighty and Breaking

After eliminating one of the Pride Troopers, the assassin is challenging by Jiren, the mortal that even a God of Destruction cannot defeat. Hit accepts the challenge and fights against the mighty Jiren. But soon after, he realizes that Jiren is on a completely different level. The Universe strongest warrior can't even land a hit on Jiren. Moreover, he adapts to the Time-skip, and it makes difficult for Hit to strike. The assassin has to admit Jiren's attacks are strong, heavy, and fast that he couldn't even see or able to block it. Goku watches the fight from a distance and analyzing Jiren's movements. He can tell that Hit has no chance to win. From the spectators, Champa and Fuwa are anxious while Belmod with Khai are confident on their fighter. Hit gets pushed back by the continuous attacks from Jiren. He tries to block it using Time-skip but useless.

-Jiren completely overpowers Time-skip, this might be a problem to Universe 6- Vados

-I know that, but why he keeps using it?- Champa

-Stop wasting time, accept your defeat- Jiren stops

-I am working- Hit

Meanwhile, Piccolo and Gohan are fighting against Saoru and Pirina of Universe 6 as well as Vegeta who is tired of the love of Universe 2 led by Ribrianne. Back to Hit and Jiren, the assassin has memorized the time when Jiren attacks him with his body. Caulifla intends to help Hit but being stopped by Cabba. He understands that they just get in the way of Hit. Hit fires one of his signature attack, Flash Fist Crush towards to the mighty warrior. However, Jiren manages to block it with a single hand. Using Time-skip, he successfully strikes Jiren in the heart which makes the warrior surprised.

-I need this hit. It will bind you to the cage of time- Hit

Jiren is being pushed back and almost out of bound even Toppo is sweating. Although Jiren doesn't fall, Hit's attack stops his movement.

-That's our ultimate assassin he freezes Jiren- Caulifla

-So this is Hit-san's trump card plan!- Kale

-It works, but I wonder how long will Hit able to freeze Jiren- Goku

-Now's your chance. Leave him to me. Your job is to survive- Hit

-You can do it Hit- Champa cheers

-Hit-san isn't an assassin right now he's a martial artist who willing to do anything for the survival of Universe 6- Vados

-Keep him there until time runs out- Champa

Jiren slowly moving, makes Champa and some gods surprised.

-He can bend time with his raw power? This is unbelievable- Liquirr

-It appears the rumor is true- Arack

-Damn, my stamina won't last long. I have to knock him out. It also means I have to throw away my pride. Make Universe 6 win is my job, Jiren- Hit creates a sphere and flies over to Jiren

Hit stunned when Jiren stops his attack by a glaring. The warrior reached out and crushed the sphere allowing him to move normally.

-Assassin's pride, what rubbish- Jiren

-Impossible, Hit's last resort attack couldn't do anything to him?- Champa panic

-Jiren-san possesses a power far beyond time itself- Vados

-He such a monster- Krillin

-Goku and Vegeta might not even enough to defeat him-Master Roshi

-What in the world is he?- Tien

-You say time itself is nothing compared to Jiren?- Shin sweating

Hit is trying to block Jiren's attacks, but he has almost no power left. Jiren blasts him and creates a big explosion. The assassin of Universe 6 is falling.

-Universe 6 Hit-san has dropped out- Daishinkan

-Good job Hit I'm proud of you- Champa

-The moment when I couldn't end in one hit I lost already- Hit said in defeat

-I'm sure Cabba and others will win- Champa

-But Hit-san elimination is a death sentence to Universe 6- Vados

-Goku my love, you have to win- Vados from sad to happy face

Goku looks at the spectators and gives a chuckle. He can see most of the gods are scaring and sweating when he looks at him. He somehow manages to have three beautiful Angels form a team to support him. The Saiyan touches his heart it seems like the pain is decreased. It looks like he has to put the feeling aside because his main opponent of the tournament is looking at him.

-Well, with the elimination of Hit-san. 50 out of 100 taks is gone. The Tournament of Power is now half over- Daishinkan raises his hand, the sky turns into green.

-Halftime already, come here Jiren- Goku thought

-Well, I have to find another toy for myself- Frieza smirks

Ribrianne is about to attack Jiren, but by simply glaring she is being pushed back away. The mighty warrior stares at Goku, ready to challenge the former King. Goku also lands down to the ground.

-It's about time. We will find out the true power of the former King- Khai

-Yeah, time is running out- Belmod

Belmod closes his eyes

-Can you hear me Jiren? Jiren? Jiren?- Belmod

-I can hear you- Jiren talks in his mind

-Time for saving your strength is over, knock Son Goku out for me. You can ignore the weaklings- Belmod

-I got it- Jiren

-I'm counting on you Jiren- Belmod slowly disappear and Jiren begins to walk

Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, and the rest of the fighters begin to feel the immense energy that shakes the entire World of Void. Goku also walks forward, creating yet another force against Jiren. Both are now looking to see who has more stamina.

-The beast versus the beast. This shall be interesting- Frieza waves his tail

-Beerus-sama, what do you think about Jiren-san?- Whis asks his master as the spectators are protected from the two forces.

-I can see he's definitely surpass Belmod. The rumor is true- Beerus

-Do you think Goku-san can win?- Whis

-He can't use his god transformation, we have a disadvantage now. But that guy is stubborn he won't listen to what we said- Beerus

-Jiren, fight everything you have and fulfill your wish- Toppo

Both stops and examine closely each other. Jiren releases his ki, causing the whole fighting stage into chaos. It even reaches and breaks the protection barrier created by Daishinkan.

-It can't be, we can feel his ki all the way from here- Krillin

The Jiren's storm stops, now is the Goku's storm. The former King responds by doing the same thing as Jiren. The only difference is it stronger and knocked out some of the warriors. Goku flies over and makes his first punch against the boss. For the first time, Jiren being overwhelmed by Goku. Not just because of his strength, but also his attacks on vital areas that even more vulnerable than Hit. He can understand why he was called the most fearsome god of all time. On the other hand, Goku is tired. He figured out that there is an unbreakable barrier inside him caused him to not able to transform into God, Blue or Rose. Jiren uses the advantage to strike back. He punches Goku with a Godspeed and throws him up then punches him onto the ground. Goku coughs out of blood but able to withstand the continuous strikes.

-It's your fault for creating that pathetic barrier- Beerus yells at Whis

-Well, I did not do it alone. Daishinkan-sama also helped me- Whis

-Damn, if this continues, then we'll lose. Whis, undo that barrier- Beerus

-I can't, Goku-san needs that barrier so it prevents him from being sucked into the World of Eternal. You can clearly see the entrance right above us right?- Whis looks up the sky, where the entrance of the World of Void keeps getting bigger.

-I don't think that moron will let that ridiculous barrier keep his power in check- Beerus

Goku slowly stands up, he flies over to Jiren but the warrior strikes fast enough that even Vegeta can't able to see it.

-Shit, that monster- Vegeta

-Fight with me- Toppo

-I'm not interested second best- Vegeta

-Aren't you second best too?- Toppo

-You dare? I will show you the power of Pince Vegeta- Vegeta turns into Blue and fight against the Warrior of Freedom

-I see you're struggling- Master Roshi

-Old man, what're you doing here?- Goku

-Just come and visit my student- Master Roshi wiped a drop of blood on Goku's face

-That old man is Son Goku's master?- Jiren surprised

-Well, he doesn't exits anymore- Goku smiles

-You and Krillin are my best students, no matter what. You cannot deny the fact that you're my student- Master Roshi

-Old man- Goku

-Tell me Goku, why are you fighting?- Master Roshi

-To get stronger- Goku

-What's strength means to you?- Master Roshi

-I don't know- Goku

-You don't know? Then why do you want to get stronger?- Master Roshi

-Oh come on what do ya mean?- Goku

-You'll find the answer soon. My pupil, eat well, rest well, play well, and learn well. Enjoy your live and always remember that Kame style is always with you- Master Roshi finished as he attempts to challenge

-Old man, you have no chance- Goku

Jiren tries to punch but Master Roshi able to dodge it. The inventer of Kamehameha able to dosge some of Jiren's strikes which makes Goku, Beerus and Whis surprised. Even Jiren himself fid Master Roshi is truly a martial artist. Soon after, Jiren punches and pushes back Kame-sennin

-Whis, those moves- Beerus panic

-Yes, it's similar. Probably comes from his great wisdom and training. But he's still have a long way to catch up- Whis

Master Roshi attemps to attack Jiren again, however; he is knocked out by the mighty warrior just by a karate chop.

-Universe 7's Master Roshi is dropped out- Daishinkan

-You did well Master Roshi- Beerus praised

-I agree, your words truly helps Goku. Take a look- Whis

-Son Goku, you still have to learn from your master? You'll never able to beat me- Jiren

-You're wrong Jiren, I am a god. I don't have teachers. But Son Goku did and he respected this old man. Without him, he wouldn't reach the peak of gods. Even though I'm not him, but somehow I feel like I am him. Kame Style is a part of me- Goku screams out loud, shakes the entire area

Jiren puts his guard on, this power, he hasn't seen before. Whis and Daishinkan can see the crack of the barrier. They look at each other and Daishinkan with all 12 Angels create the ultimate barrier surrounds the fighting stage. Goku breaks the barrier, and transform into Super Saiyan Blue mixed with Rose. The Gods of Destruction can tell this power is the one behind the destruction of multiple planets and galaxies a couple days ago. Still, there is something different. Goku's power keep increasing until his hair is black and his left eye, but his right eye is red as blood.

-Whis, that power, that form- Beerus

-Yes, it's not the complete though. But it's Infinite Instinct- Whis

-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?- Champa

-My, this was unexpected- Vados

-Damn, we have no idea that he mastered that legendary- Khai

-Don't worry, he's still hasn't mastered it yet- Belmod said, yet he too worried

-You say that Infinite Instinct, the myth power that even greater than Ultra Instinct and rival to Zeno-sama?- Anat

-I can't believe it- Arack

Meanwhile, Toppo is having a hard time against Vegeta Blue. Both seems evenly. Toppo's outfit is teared off and looks pretty bad. Vegeta as well

-You're not bad- Toppo hardly breath

-So you are- Vegeta also having trouble to breath

They both stop as they feel the tremendous power. Vegeta recognizes this power, it's Kakarotto. The Prince clenched his teeth, once again he reached that power. He doesn't learn his lessons. Still, he's always one step ahead of him and this makes the Prince angry.

-Let's begin round 2, Jiren


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking Limit, A New Fusion

Everyone is amazed by the power of Goku. All of them stop their battles and watching the two bosses fight against each other to see who's the strongest. Goku slowly walks toward the mighty warrior, in an instant, he punches Jiren onto the ground. Everyone is stunned, they can't see the movement, nor Jiren himself. Jiren the Gray flies over and attacks the Saiyan. But Goku dodges most of the strikes and even stops some of them with a finger. With a glare, he manages to get the strongest warrior in Universe 11 collapsed in pain. Belmod, Khai, and Toppo are shocking to death. They were underestimating the ability of the Saiyan and overconfidence on Jiren. The mighty warrior powers up to 70% for the first time in many years, though the result doesn't change.

-Dad is winning- Gohan said with proud

-No, Goku is starting to lose the advantage- Piccolo with sweats in the face

-How?!- Gohan shocks to hear his master's comment

-Son used most of his power to break the barrier and reached to that god level. The problem is his stamina starts to run out, and the toll is taking on his body. He will lose that form at any moment- Piccolo explains

-It can't be- Gohan

-I have to say after merging with Black, Son is getting smarter. Knowing he has a time limit, he starts to attack Jiren fiercely. Goku also tries to avoid any damage to save some strength. Even though he will lose his magical power, but he's still one step ahead Jiren in term of stamina- Piccolo

-Come on Dad you can do it- Gohan

Piccolo was right, Goku returns to his base form with almost no power left. Jiren also in the same shape as Goku after receiving continuous attacks from the Saiyan. Lucky for him, he's still able to move. Vegeta jumps in and kicks Goku all the way to Piccolo and Gohan. The Prince challenges the mighty warrior.

-Jiren, show me your power- Vegeta in Super Saiyan Blue

Goku doesn't go to his son and friend's place, but find himself with Frieza when smiles maliciously with a beam ready to fire. The emperor recalls what happened on Planet Namek. Goku thought Frieza would kill him; however, the emperor shares some energy and helps the Saiyan like what Goku did in the past. All debts are settling. Meanwhile, Toppo is choosing Android 17 as his next opponent. Vegeta finds some struggling against Jiren even though he wasn't as strong as before.

-Damn, you still have this much power?- Vegeta

Jiren stops Vegeta's fists and delivers strikes that Vegeta hardly see. The mighty warrior punches in the chest make the Prince coughs out some spit, Jiren then fires a strong blast towards Vegeta. The Prince of all Saiyans manages to stop it; however, it decreases a lot of his stamina.

-So this is all the punches Kakarotto received? It's indeed heavy, but you were not as strong as you fought with him before. I've seen through your attacks Jiren- Vegeta

-Oh?! Then come- Jiren

-What an arrogant bastard- Vegeta turns to Blue once again

Goku has no power left, all the universes start to attack him. They have witnessed the power of the Saiyan and seeing him besides Jiren as a threat to their survival. However, Goku still has the power to sent all of the guests to the spectator seats.

-Hey, fight with me- Caulifla

-How many times do I have to tell you, you're not worthy to be my opponent- Goku knocks out an invisible and an ant guy from Universe 4

-Universe 4 will be eliminated- Daishinkan

-Damn you Beerus, I shall remember this- Quitela yells before disappear.

-You dare to ignore me?- Caulifa turns into Super Saiyan 2 and attacks Goku

The most powerful mortal of Universe 7 dodges all of the attacks due to being a master of Incomplete Infinite Instinct. Goku stops the attack and sent Caulifla to the rocks.

-Damn, he's not even transformed, yet still stronger than a Super Saiyan? How's that possible?- Champa

-Goku-san is not a street fighter. He has been through many fierce battles, training to surpass his own limits. A mere Super Saiyan is not enough to defeat him- Whis

-That's called a martial artist, always calculating your opponent movements and makes a strike- Master Roshi

-Sorry Champa, but Goku's in a different class than your little girls- Beerus mocks

-Shut the fuck off- Champa

-Pathetic, you even called yourself a Saiyan?- Goku disappointed

-Why you?!- Cauflia flies over to Goku with madness

The Saiyan paralyzes Caulifla and confines her to an Energy of Destruction. A big explosion occurs and the Universe 6 Saiyan girl passed out.

-Sister- Kale rushes over to Caulifla

-How dare you hurt my sis Son Goku?- Kale turns into a monster earlier

-I guess you'd like my Energy of Destruction- Goku smirks and forms another purple energy

-Run Kale- Champa screams

-She can't hear you, she loses control- Champa

-Kale-san, please control yourself- Cabba

But it was too late, The Saiyan traps the berserk Saiyan into a bigger, stronger Energy of Destruction. Another explosion that even leaves some cracks on the barrier created by Angels.

-Goku has completely mastered Hakai- Beerus

-Don't you see him a little bit like Frieza?- Krillin

-That's because the barrier has broken, it supposed to control his power and emotional. There is no barrier, meaning there is nothing to control him if he transformed into Infinite Instinct again. Remember he has no souls left- Whis is a bit of concerned

-Damn, can we at least do something for him?- Krillin

-Goku's amazing- Zeno 1

-Yeah, he's super strong- Zeno 2

-How about you two team up against me?- Goku

-Damn, he's toying us- Caulifla slowly stands up, Kale's next

-As you wished, we will knock you out of this game- Caulifla

-Come- Goku

The girls actually do a good job on attacking Goku but not good enough. The Saiyan blocks all the attacks from both by a finger. Kale holds tied his hand and Cauflia fires her Crush Cannon towards Goku. By glaring at it, the attack disintegrate. The Saiyan punches Kale in the stomach and escapes her strong arms. On the spectator seats, all the gods are sweating because of the dark auras comes from three Angels. When Kale held Goku's arm, it looked like husband and wife.

-Does the temperature rising up?- Goku innocently asks

-Hey Goku, focus on the fight and stop flirting around- Beerus yells

-What the heck? How about you kiss Heles then I may stop- Goku

Both Beerus and Heles look at each other and puke.

-Goku, we don't want to die from cold- Shin is shaking

-Fine, they're not my type. Happy?- Goku

-SON GOKU- Kale screams and increases her power even more

-That monstrous transformation again?- Goku

However, Kale has controlled her power which is surprising for everyone. Now both girls attacks are starting to work. Both are abling to push Goku to use his hand to block the attacks.

-Double Crush Cannon- Caulifla/Kale

A massive blast comes forward, and Goku blocks it with his aura. Suddenly, everyone is stunned by the tremendous power.

-Don't tell me- Beerus

Smokes start to disappear and reveal Goku in his Blue mixed with Rose.

-Damn Kakarotto, he recovered his power in such a short amount of time?- Vegeta

-Jiren, stop the fight and recover. At this rate, you'll lose- Belmod

-Kale, it's time to use that- Caulifla

-You mean- Kale surprised

-That's right- Caulifla smiles

-Are you guys done? Hurry up and get out- Goku fires a blast

It seems over, but Goku can sense a new power. all of a sudden, something passes the Saiyan. A new warrior is born.

-Yes, They finally used Potara- Champa says in excitement

-Potara you say? Interesting- Goku smirks as he recalls when he and Vegeta used those earrings to fight against Buu.

-My name is Kefla, and I'm here to defeat you Son Goku- Kefla announces

-This will be entertaining- Frieza watches the fight

-What the?! I sense the incredible ki near Kakarotto- Vegeta

-Is that all you got?- Jiren is recovered most of his strength

-Cocky bastard- Vegeta fires a blast at Jiren, but doesn't effect on the mighty warrior

-I can feel the power, it's so great- Kefla excited

-Wanna test out?- Goku

-Old man, last time you were toying us. This time I will toy you- Kefla with an arrogant tone

-Bring it on- Goku smirks


	9. Chapter 9: Greatest of All Time

The newborn Universe 6 warrior Kefla doesn't let Goku down. Her speed and power are incredible. Champa is yelling in joy while Beerus is terrified out and demand the Saiyan to transform Super Saiyan. Although Kefla's power is magnificent, it doesn't mean Goku is losing. He stops the young Saiyan's punch and secretly uses the force from her fist damages herself. It's Daichi's technique, and only him was able to execute the advanced attack. Kefla turns into Super Saiyan and has the slight advantage against base Goku. The battle now is even when Goku also decides to become a Super Saiyan. They release blasts that seems to break the fighting stage even Jiren has to take a look. Vegeta sees an opening, he powers up and fires Final Blast.

-Where are you looking at?- Vegeta mocks

-That wasn't bad; however, it did not affect me. Give up Saiyan you've no chance- Jiren closes his eyes and turns his back

-Cocky bastard- Vegeta flies over and gives another strong blow

-He's too strong, but I am stronger than Kakarotto. I am the strongest- Vegeta thoughts as he takes a punch from the mighty warrior

Meanwhile, Android 17 is toe-to-toe against Toppo. Though Android still has a long way to catch up with the Warrior of Freedom, he has the inexhaustible energy. Toppo is tiring after the fight against the Prince he tries to find a way to break the weak but affected strikes. Back to Goku and Kefla, the young Saiyan powers up and fires Crush Cannon. The former King doesn't dodge the attack. Champa and the rest except Vados believe Goku is defeated. But he is still standing there, no scratch.

-Damn it I forgot he's surrounding by Energy of Destruction- Champa cursed

-What do you mean?- Cabba disbelieved, he was knocked out by none other than Frieza

-The Energy of Destruction can nullify any attack that weaker than the user- Vados

-That means Son Goku is still controlling the game- Hit

-If Frost did not fall into Frieza's trick, he would have survived- Champa

A moment earlier, Frost and Frieza somehow joined forces against Gohan. Beerus thought the emperor betrayed him and the universe and almost destroyed him in the ring. It turned out, both Frieza and Gohan pretended to fight seriously and allowed Frost to lower his guard. Frieza taught Frost how to fight using 100% of power and therefore knocked him out because of the heavy and imbalanced form. Frost after being eliminated, tried to attack Frieza but erased by Zeno for breaking the rules.

-Is this all of your power?- Kefla said as she continues to attack

-Don't need to provoke me- Goku smirks

Kefla is a bit of blush, therefore letting her guard down. The Saiyan traps her in an Energy of Destruction that probably the strongest so far. Champa knows how to avoid that attack, and how to overcome it. But based on Kefla's speed and reaction, he knows that it is difficult for her to be able to avoid Energy of Destruction safety.

-I guess it's time- Goku smiles as he turns into Blue mixed with ROse

-This form doesn't have a name. Hey Vados, Cus, Marcarita, can you three give me a name?- Goku says

-OMG, he talks to me?- Marcarita shocks

-Please let me enjoy this beautiful dream- Cus

-Champa, is this true?- Vados

-Yes, whatever- Champa is sweating to see that form

-How about the Infinite God of Destruction because its power is far greater than most of the Gods of Destruction- Marcarita

-And because he's the master of Infinite Instinct- Cus

-The name is pretty good, what do you think Goku?- Vados

-Not bad I guess, sounds like I kick Beerus' ass and take over his job- Goku

-Why you?!- Kefla is angry to see her "crush" talks to three Angels

-What's this? His power is increasing nonstop. Damn you Kakarotto, always one step ahead of me- Vegeta tired

-As I expected from the former King- Jiren smirks

-You son of the bitch- Vegeta thoughts that smirk was for him

Kefla is fighting in anger, she can't even touch the man that Caulifla, Kale and her fell in love with. Whis explains that the Infinite God of Destruction is a perfect form of controlling god ki and mind, it also almost the same as Ultra Instinct.

-He continues to surprise me. Do you think my era is ended?- Beerus

-You are the strongest God of Destruction for more than 10 billion years. I don't think no one will able to surpass that wall. Goku-san is different, he's a special case. The first time I met him and wanted to fight you, I was surprised. I serve you 10 billion years, yet it was the first time someone challenged you- Whis

-That person is standing there, alive, and continues to break his limits- Beerus

-Goku has some kind of magical power that brings everyone closes to him, even his enemies- Whis

-I wasn't born when Daichi-sama ruled the universes, but I know the rumor is true. Greatness god of all time- Beerus

-That power!- Kefla amazed by the heat comes out from the Saiyan

The young Saiyan smiles as she also powers up and transforms into Super Saiyan two. Even though she does get stronger, but compared her power to Goku is like comparing an ant to a dinosaur. Suddenly, Kefla loses her Saiyan form and collapses with pains. No one has any idea what was happening. Goku, in an instant, gives multiple punches.

-Kefla-san- Cabba worried

-Impossible- The girl slowly stands up

-Is all you got?- Goku

Before Kefla response, Goku appears behind her and kick through many blocks and uses a shockwave strikes fast enough to make Kefla unable to defend herself.

-The next attack will finish it- Goku

-Not yet, I'm not done- Kefla powers up and releases all of her power

-Kefla-san's power is immeasurable- Cabba

Goku simply dodges all and slowly charges his signature attack Kamehameha.

-Keep getting stronger Goku-san- Frieza laughs maliciously

-Let's see if you can dodge this- Kefla fires Crush Cannon

The Saiyan goes through the attack and throws a powerful Kamehameha that breaks the Potara and sends the girls to the bench. It also destroys parts of the ring.

-Kefla-san or Caulifla-san and Kale-san of Universe 6 are dropped out- Daishinkan

-That was amazing- Zeno 1

-Yeah, both are amazing- Zeno 2 said

Goku returns to base form and intends to aid Vegeta. However, Universe 2 and Universe 3 stop him. Caulifla keeps cursing the Saiyan and shots a glare at Vados. The Angel knows the meaning of the glare, she simply smiles and whispers something to her. Something that makes Caulifla immediately nods her head.


	10. Chapter 10: God of Destruction Toppo

Both love and technology universe come to challenge Goku, as their gods' orders. Universe two leader is Ribrianne is the first one to start. She demonstrates the power of love which makes the Saiyan wants to vomit. Soon, Android 18 joins the match, Goku leaves the rest to her while fighting against Universe 3. The Hakaishin orders his members to fuse. They have come one, a giant monster with tremendous power. It starts to destroy the ring and tries to crush Goku. At the same time, Gohan and Piccolo are dealing with the last two fighters of Universe 6. Both Nameks are giving the best to survive. Piccolo and Gohan can sense a presence of more than one person inside Saoru and Pirina. It turns out, they used the Namek Fusion to gain more strength. It seems impossible for the Universe 7 to get rid of the Nameks. But Gohan plans to fight with both Nameks while Piccolo focuses his energy for Makankosappo. And they finally did it. Gohan drives both Nameks into madness. Gohan fires his Kamehameha at Saoru and Saonel. Saoru resists the attack while Saonel tries to attack Gohan. But Piccolo fires his signature attack at the Nameks and together with his student, eliminate Universe 6. Champa says farewell but does not forget to mock Beerus. Android 18 also eliminated Ribrianne and the rest of the Universe 2 members. They don't have any regrets and was enjoyed the battles. Meanwhile, Toppo and Android are releasing everything they have. Toppo slowly gains the advantage, not until the Emperor of the Universe 7 comes and shot Toppo behind. It appears that Frieza and Gohan managed to overcome Dyspo, though the son of the former King let himself be eliminated along with the Superspeed Warrior as well.

-Pardon me for coming late- Frieza shots another beam toward Toppo

-Damn you- Toppo said as Android 17 put more power into his attack

-Impressive, Mr. Warrior of Justice. I'll like to express my respect- Frieza continues to fire multiple beams

-Why don't you hit me with your justice? If you really can- Frieza laughs maliciously

Android 17 keeps pushing while Frieza is attacking. In the meantime, Goku to knock out and eventually eliminate Universe 3 by a Destruction Kamehameha, a Kamehameha combines with Energy of Destruction. And the one who came up with this name is none other than Cus. Android 18 has some struggling against Ribrianne and her friends, but with her husband cheers for her, Android 18 gains some confidence and defeat the power of the love of Universe 2.

-Universe 2 will erase- Daishinkan

-No regret at all- Heles

-Indeed, that was a magnificent fight- Pell, the Kaioshin of Universe 2

-Perhaps there are some forms of love that we don't know- Ribrianne smiles as Krillin and Android 18 talking

Back to Toppo, Frieza forms a powerful Emperor beam and attacks Toppo. The Warrior of Justice manages to withstand it, though barely.

-Well, trash belongs in the trash bin. Is this what you called justice?- Frieza mocks

-Justice is worthless now. I've made up my mind- Toppo said as a purple aura surrounds him

-This feeling, don't tell me- Goku surprised

-So, you've made up your mind, Toppo- Jiren

-Damn, what a massive power. It's similar to Kakarotto as well- Vegeta

-Impossible, how can this be?- Beerus

-What's wrong Beerus-sama?- Gohan

-This power is the power of the Gods of Destruction- Beerus

Toppo's skin becomes darker, his eyes and aura are purple, and more importantly, the symbol of the God of Destruction appears on the Warrior of Justice's chest. Belmod smirks as he seen that.

-That's it- Khai

-He finally made up his mind, this is the birth of God of Destruction Toppo- Belmod

-A God of Destruction? Don't make me laugh. You are nothing compare to me- Frieza laughs sarcastically

Toppo forms an Energy of Destruction

-Hakai- It flies over to Frieza

Frieza stops it with one hand, but the energy ball absorbs the Emperor and starts to grow bigger. Frieza screams in pain as the Energy of Destruction destroys the fighting stage.

-Not bad- Goku

-Amazing- Zeno 1

-Yeah, it's breaking- Zeno 2

-Come out here, I know you're there- Toppo

-I was looking for an opening- Android 17

-Let's begin round 2- Toppo fires blasts

Android 17 immediately protects himself by using a barrier, but Toppo's strikes are powerful enough to break it. Toppo with his incredible speed punches 17 onto the ground. The Warrior of Destruction throws the Energy of Destruction over to 17; however; he manages to escape. Android 17 tries to attack him, yet the attacks don't work because of the aura.

-Not only my barrier but also ki waves don't work. I have to find a weakness- The wild protector goes around and throws multiple blasts

-Useless- Toppo powers up

-Get out of the way Android, Hakai is coming- Beerus warns

-Damn- 17

-Taking distance is meaningless, HAKAI- Toppo fires the attack but misses

-No, it's coming over here- Krillin

-Oh no- Tien

-Calm down- Beerus, by glaring at it, the Energy of Destruction disintegrate

-Using Hakai by simply a glaring? When did you manage to accomplish such an advanced, yet difficult technique Beerus?- Belmod shocks to see his rival performed Hakai in the the most difficult way.

-Unlike you, always talking about justice, I train everyday- Beerus laughs

-Though I'm surprised Beerus-sama, along with Ultra Instinct, controlling Hakai perfectly are something that even Gods of Destruction not easily to achieve- Whis proud of his student

-But thanked to that attack, I found out that Toppo needs time to charge his Energy of Destruction- Beerus

-So, Android 17- san can use that weakness to counterattack- Krillin

-It's not good, he can still surround himself Energy of Destruction- Gohan

Toppo destroys all of the rocks around, so then Android 17 can't hide anymore. He is about to fire Energy of Destruction when someone throw a rock at it.

-So, you withstood it. Impressive- Toppo

Frieza in his base form with badly wounded, angry when Toppo uses the tone to talk to him.

-What's about Hakaishin? I'll destroy you just like your title- Frieza

-What can you do with those wounds?- Toppo

-How about a power that destroys a planet?- Frieza raises his hands create an energy ball

-What rubbish- Toppo

-Be gone- Frieza throws the blast at Toppo

Toppo creates a small Energy of Destruction and it nullify Frieza's attack. The Warrior of Destruction flies over and punches the EMperor in stomach. He holds Frieza's head, carefully not to kill him.

-Trash belongs in the trash bin was it?- Toppo kicks Frieza out of the ring, but saves by Android 17

-I was about to attack you, my bad- Android 17

-I see, you want to taste power- Toppo forms a blast

Both fire their attacks. 17 has to find a way to fight against Energy of Destruction. Seeing an advantage, Toppo quicly charges more power, intendd to knock him out. Android 17 accepts his defeat; however; his sister, 18 replaces him.

-Android 18-san is dropped out- Daishinkan

-You did well, Android 18-san- Krillin

-Hey 17, you've to win or I will kill you- 18 said with a smile

-Understood- 17

Meanwhile, Vegeta is struggling against the mighty warrior. The Prince can't even leave a scratch on him. Jiren is about to throw a blast but a shadow punches him the face which makes both him and Vegeta surprise.

-I'm sorry, I can't control my speed- Goku innocently said

-Kakarotto, what are you doing here?- Vegeta

-I can't let you have some fun Vegeta, Jiren, let's have a rematch- Goku in a stance

-Very well, more people, more fun- Jiren smirks

-Cocky bastard- Vegeta powers up


	11. Chapter 11: Surpass a God? Vegeta's Rage

Android 17 is in trouble right now. He has to find a way to counterattack Toppo, whose surrounds himself Energy of Destruction. When Toppo forms a blast and ready to knock him out of the stage, a beam comes from nowhere destroys the attack. It was Frieza, who later paralyzes the God of Destruction, Toppo for treating him like a toy earlier. But the difference in power is too vast. Toppo free himself and blow a big blast towards the Universe 7 members. He then ready to strike again but interrupts by none other than the Saiyans. Their forces against the mighty warrior Jiren shakes the entire World of Void. Vegeta fires his Final Flash while Goku holds Jiren. Jiren the Gray cancels the attack by staring at it, at the same time, escapes Goku's arms.

-No matter how many times you try, the result will always be the same. Even if you were the King of Everything- Jiren looks at Goku

-I have no idea what you've just said, isn't Zen-chan the King of Everything?- Goku

-This guy, he doesn't know about his identity?- Jiren shocks

-You didn't tell him?- Arack asks Beerus

-Not now- Beerus responses, still watching the fight

-Then I have to show you my real power- Goku changes into Super Saiyan 2

-It's futile- Jiren throws a blast

Right after Jiren finished his sentence, Goku somehow stands in front of the mighty warrior and gives a heavy blow contains Destruction ki. Jiren takes a few steps back and tries to not fall down the ground.

-JIREN- Belmod yells

-I think the fusion wasn't bad at all- Whis

-He just invented a new way of using Hakai; to destroy stamina- Beerus nods his head

Before Vegeta makes his move, Toppo comes and attacks the Prince

-You're now fighting against me- Toppo fires blasts

-Damn, they're splitting both of them- 18

\- You can do it Vegeta- Krillin

-At this rate, they'll turn the tables- Tien

-Final Flash- Vegeta charges his attack towards Toppo

-Hakai- The Energy of Destruction blocks the strike

-You won't be able to defeat with that power- Vegeta

Despite Vegeta's effort to overcome the Power of Destruction, it cancels the Final Flash. The Warrior of Destruction with his godspeed flies over to Vegeta and gives multiple heavy blows. Vegeta asks himself if he was the same guy he faced earlier.

-You can't win if you still hold that pathetic promise. To obtain the ultimate power I cast everything aside. Now begone- Toppo forms a powerful blast and throws at the Prince

-Did he cast aside unnecessary things? Don't make me laugh. My family, my promise, and my pride. I cast aside nothing- Vegeta powers up and nullifies the attack

He flies over and punches Toppo in the face, shocks everyone.

-What was that? I couldn't see a thing-Krillin

-It seems like Vegeta has reached another level- Master Roshi

Toppo is overwhelmed, even normal ki doesn't effect on the Prince. His attacks are so fast that even Energy of Destruction can't protect him from damages. The Prince raises his hand, performs another strong Final Flash.

-I'll tell you what. You're losing because you have no pride- Vegeta

-Damn it. Just destroy him. Do it- Belmod is freaked out

Toppo fires the Energy of Destruction, Vegeta forms a barrier to protect him also cancels the attack. Toppo is shocked because he knows that Vegeta is now stronger than his Power of Destruction.

-This is the end- Vegeta is in the middle of the air, charges his Final Flash

-Vegeta, do you intend to destroy the whole fighting stage?- Piccolo yells

Toppo powers up and produces the large Energy of Destruction. Both attacks touch each other at the same time and create a chaos. The Final Flash soon overcomes the Power of Destruction and knocks Toppo out of the competition.

-Toppo- Dyspo

-I can't believe it, Toppo lost- Khai.

-Toppo-san from Universe 11 is dropped out- Daishinkan

-It was amazing- Zeno 1

-Yeah, look at Goku and Jiren- Zeno 2

Meanwhile, Jiren and Goku are having an equal match. Both receive punches from each other.

-Persistent bastard- Jiren takes another punch from Goku

-You too- Jiren's attacks sends Goku onto the ground

Jiren attempts to crush Goku using his foot, yet the Saiyan dodges and appears behind the mighty warrior.

-Eat this, Hakai- Goku traps Jiren inside the Energy of Destruction

The bomb explodes, and the fighting stage now officially becomes pieces.

-Damn you- Jiren comes out from the smoke with damages everywhere on his body.

-We're counting on you, Jiren- Dyspo

-Silence, you all are pathetic- Jiren

-Hey, that wasn't very nice- Goku

-You have pushed me this far. You're the first one to make me used 80% of my power Son Goku. But now playing time is over. I will show you my 100% of power. Prepare yourself- Jiren

-Well, I'll show you my power as well- Goku smirks, transforms into Super Saiyan Blue

Both Goku and Jiren increase their power too its highest. With Toppo's elimination, Jiren is alone fights against the former King. Vegeta also can't be there to help his rival, he doesn't have enough stamina to stand. Android 17 and Frieza are nowhere to be seen. Who will win?

-Let's go Jiren- Goku


	12. Chapter 12: Jiren's Wish and Teamwork

The World of Void and the entire 12 universes are shaking nonstop as Goku and Jiren increase their power to their fullest. Both go into a clash even the gods are amazed at how intense the battle is. Their speed and power are stunned, except the gods, no one can able to follow them or knowing who has the advantage. Punch after punch and kick after kick. It is clear that neither of them has an upper-hand. The Saiyan punches Jiren in the stomach and kicks him out of bound. But the mighty warrior appears behind Goku fires continuous blasts. Jiren creates a powerful strike and throws at Goku. The Saiyan repeals the attack by using Kamehameha. The former King flies up high and charges another Kamehameha with the combination of Energy of Destruction. Gods Angels afraid that it may destroy the barrier. To which everyone surprises, he uses Instant Transmission to reappear behind Jiren and shoots at him. The mighty warrior manages to stop it with one hand, and later two hands. Whis seems to worry as seeing the barrier is no longer able to withstand the force comes from the two incredible mortals. At this rate, it will break and absorbs Goku. Beerus and the rest of the gods have also shared the same thought. The Angels plus Daishinkan create another powerful barrier using their staffs as its legs. Now there shall be no worry; however, the entrance of the World of Eternal is getting wider. Another explosion occurs, Jiren is barely survived.

-To think there is some who could push me this far and do these damages. I have no regret on joining this tournament, Son Goku- Jiren looks at his hands covered with blood

-And I am happy to test my power since my birth. As I expected from you Jiren- Goku

-Jiren, I'm not done yet- Vegeta flies over to Jiren

Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta punches the mighty power. But Jiren manages to stop it with a hand.

-A good punch. I can see why you were able to defeat Toppo. But you will never beat me with that- Jiren gathers power in his fist and punches Vegeta in the stomach.

The Prince loses his form and almost out of bond if Goku doesn't come in time. He tells his rival and friend to rest while resumes his fight with Jiren. The former King now transform into the Infinite God of Destruction, blue and rose aura combine together. Jiren smirks as seeing his opponent finally starts to fight seriously, he then also increases his power. Both continue to shock the gods as the barrier finally breaks into pieces. Goku looks at the big hole which trying to absorb him in. Seeing the Saiyan lowers his guard, Jiren creates a huge blast and launches towards him. As Goku tries to stay on the ground, Android 17 somewhere appears in front of him and says he doesn't need cruiser anymore. The Android asks Krillin to take care of his children before disappear along with the Jiren's attack despite his sister calling out his name. Daishinkan rules that Android 17 is self-destructed and therefore Jiren receives no penalty.

-Hakai- Goku raises his hand and yells out loud with frustration and madness

The entrance of the World of Void starts to disappear. But doing so costs him a lot of stamina as he reverses back to Super Saiyan Blue form. The Saiyan breath out as Jiren approaches him.

-What was that?!- Jiren asks as he looks up in the air

-A little warm up- Goku said as his rival, Vegeta also joins him

-Your friend sacrificed himself to protect you. Ridiculous- Jiren

-Unlike you, pathetic justice- Goku mocks

-Justice is absolute. I will become a fighter who protects the universe with justice like my master was- Jiren

-Become you said? You are not there yet?- Goku

-Not yet, but soon as I claim victory- Jiren

-So that's your wish- Vegeta

-I'll wish for the resurrection of my master who killed by the demon- Jiren

-Why would you do that?- Goku

-Enough talk- Jiren

-I can't believe Jiren is still mourning over Master Gicchin's death- Dyspo

-There's one thing he hasn't earned- Toppo

-What?- Dyspo

-Official approval to become Master Gicchin's successor- Toppo

Toppo explains that Jiren's master did not seek Jiren as his successor. Jiren thought he wasn't strong enough, so he went into tough training and hoped that one day his late master would accept Jiren as a warrior of justice.

-Damn, I hate to admit, but Master Gucchin was right all along- Belmod

The Universe 11's members look at him curiously

-Fine, I'll tell you why that old Gucchin didn't recognize Jiren- Belmod sighs

-Jiren is a solitary fighter that does things alone. He doesn't cooperate with others. That old man was the one who asked him to join Pride Troopers. Any guesses on what Gucchin wanted to teach Jiren?- Belmod

-To get more powerful?- Khai

-Not even close. Gucchin wanted to teach Jiren how to work with others together. Using strategy to defeat enemies rather than raw strength. In another word, teamwork- Belmod

Goku is about to say anything, but he suddenly collapses. Leaving Vegeta alone to fight against the mighty warrior. Beerus is nervous while Whis seems to notice something. He can sense an unknown power is coming from Goku.


	13. Author's note

Thank you, everyone, who read my story. I want to say that I did not steal anyone's work because it disrespects to people who put efforts and thoughts to complete their stories. Perhaps I have the same idea but will never do such a thing. You may or may not believe me. If someone thinks I steal your work, just read the rest, It's not too late to make an opinion.


	14. Chapter 13: Vegeta Falls, I Am Anonymous

Vegeta stands up and ready to fight again. Looking over the unconscious Saiyan, so he has to fight alone now. Three beautiful Angels are worried about the Saiyan. At the same time, all the gods and participants feel four different, yet familiar ki come out from Goku. One of the three ki that Krillin and the Z Fighters know very well, their lifetime friend, Goku. Cus and the remains Kaioshin notice the second ki, it belongs to the former apprentice, Zamasu or Goku Black. Vegeta, even though fatigues, can also sense a resemble ki of Kakarotto. The last ki that makes both Zeno and Daishinkan look at each other with surprise and confuse. The last ki belongs to the former King of Everything, Daichi. Somehow four different ki gather together at the man who is lying on the ground now. Vegeta powers up, but he is too tired, and almost has no energy left.

-No transformation?- Jiren mocks

-Shut up this is more than enough to beat you- Vegeta yells and flies over to the mighty.

Krillin shocks to see there is no power in Vegeta's punches. Jiren punches the Prince in the face that almost sent him to the benches. Despite the big gap between the two, Vegeta does not allow himself to be falling.

Vegeta tries again, but the Prince is using as a punching bag for Jiren. In the past, everyone once was enemy, but now they are fighting together to protect their universe. The Prince is on his feet with a painful bruise on his left eye.

-I'm not finished yet I have to win. For my family and my promise- Vegeta

The Prince of Saiyans continues to receive heavy punches from Jiren. Meanwhile, Goku finds himself in a place contains nothing, only darkness. He tries to gather ki on his hand, but he can't. Where is this place?

-Welcome, my friend- An unknown voice says with cold-like happiness is disappearing.

-Who are you, come out here- Goku, with blank emotions

-We are you. You are us. We are ones being- Another voice says, but much lighter

Back to Vegeta, Jiren manages to get his opponent on his kneel and punches him out of bound. Vegeta saves the little rocks. In his head, he can hear Bulma's voice encourages him to stand up. Beerus surprises to see the Prince on his feet again. He wonders what drives him this far. Not only the God of Destruction but Jiren also asks Vegeta the same question.

-Even though I will not win, it doesn't matter as long as Universe 7 claims victorious. A bastard like you will never understand, what it means to win to protect something- Vegeta

In front of Goku, there is four person in which three of them look exactly like the Saiyan. The other one has gray hair, sharp gray eyes, and wears clothes that similar to Gods of Destruction and Zeno. But it can't be, why his fusees, Goku Black and Son Goku are here? Not to the other two.

-My name is Kakarotto, the other side of Son Goku- Kakarotto says in a neutral voice

-And my name is Daichi, the former King of Everything and Zen-kun's oldest brother- Daichi smiles friendly

-How?!- The fusion confuses

-Didn't Whis and Beerus tell you? You are my incarnation since my soul was dividing into and later became Son Goku and Zamasu, or Goku Black- Daichi explains

-I see- Goku* nods

-There is a reason why you're here. You can't use my full power, or should I say yours is because of your broken soul. Also, we are separated- Kakarotto

-That's why we called you to come here. We, together, become the ultimate warrior with absolute strength- Black smirks

-Listen carefully, my friend. After the tournament, there will be an enemy that will bring destruction to the entire 12 universes. The strongest enemy you will ever face- Daichi says in a serious voice

-Strongest?!- The fusion surprises

-This is because you overused the power of the Super Dragon Balls. The positive energy decreases and that person uses the opportunity to escape- Kakarotto

-Who's that person?- Goku*fusion*

-My brother, Erai- Daichi

The late King explains that he did not kill his brother because of the toll of his new power. Instead, he asked his friend Zamara to create Super Dragon Balls to seal Erai forever. But due to using the Dragon Balls more than two times and the unbalancing of the universes. The positive energy of the Super Dragon Balls decreases and allows the evil to escape. There was one time, someone gathered the Super Dragon Balls before Champa and made a wish. And then later, Beerus asked to restore the Universe 6's Earth. The changing of history also affected the positive energy.

-He's probably broke the seal and ready to invade the universes- Son Goku says

-My friend, the Second Universal War will happen soon, and it will be more vicious than the first one. You have to stop him at any causes, or he will destroy everything- Daichi

-Therefore, we must be one being- Black

-I understand, and I am ready for this- The Saiyan coldly says

-You better treat Ms. Cus nicely, or I will not forgive you- Black

-And the others too. Let the past go, focus the future- Son Goku says, but it sounds like he's comforting himself

-You can trust me- Goku* says in a firm

All four place their hand on the fusion and all soon to disappear. At the same time, Vegeta is falling after make the last Final Flash towards the mighty warrior. Jiren acknowledges the pride of the Prince and calls him a worthy warrior. The tears come out from the Prince. He can't keep his promise to Cabba, and he fails his mission to protect his family. Kakarotto, I leave the rest to you.

Jiren and the rest stunned to feel the enormous energy that shakes the entire World of Void. Son Goku, Goku Black, Zamasu, Kakarotto, or Daichi are no longer exist. He is simply anonymous who will defeat any enemy. The anonymous takes a look at the Angels who sighed in relief. He was right. I should take care of them and let go the past.

-I heard you Vegeta. Jiren, sorry to keep you waiting- Goku smirks, transforms into Mastered Ultra Instinct

-That's...- Beerus shocks

-Ultra Instinct, Goku-san finally achieved it, well, finally reactivated it- Whis

-Impossible- Belmod yells in worry

-At this rate, they will turn the table- Khai observes

While everyone is ready is witness the most crucial, fierce battle between Goku and Jiren. Somewhere in space, an unknown man who senses a familiar ki cannot help but evilly smirks. Brother, no matter what, I must be the King of Everything. You cannot stop me.


	15. Chapter 14: Victory and Sweet Christmas

Everyone amazes by how powerful Goku is. They also seem to notice the Saiyan has changed. He is wearing clothes similar to Angels and Daishinkan but has Zeno's infinite symbol. Jiren smirks. Both glaring at each other while powering up, preparing for the ultimate battle. As Jiren's and Goku's punch touch each other, the fight battle has begun. Jiren fiercely attacks Goku, but the former King dodges every strike. Both are fighting equally until Goku's hair turns silver. Beerus and the rest Gods of Destruction all are stand up to witness the first mortal or the first person, besides the Angels achieves Ultra Instinct. The Saiyan delivers a heavy blow in Jiren's stomach, causes him to cough out some blood. The mighty warrior quickly stands up and launches multiple blasts. Goku appears right behind Jiren without his notice and even leaves a cut on his face.

-Since when did you?!- Jiren shocks,

-He's super fast. I couldn't see his movements at all- Toppo

-Jiren, use your full power and defeat him. There's not much time left. Hurry up- Belmod yells in frustration

-Son Goku. Don't get cocky just because you got powered up a little- Jiren

Jiren continues to strike, however; all of his attacks are either blocked or dodged by the Saiyan. The mighty warrior charges his powerful blasts and shoots at the former King. It disintegrates immediately right after it touches Goku's aura. The gods know that the mortal combines the Power of Destruction with Ultra Instinct. A risky move because of the toll of both powers but effective.

-Damn it- Jiren curses as he continues his effort to land a decisive strike.

Suddenly, Goku delivers another heavy punch, and Jiren is on the Saiyan's knee. Jiren takes a few steps back and trying to stand up. He feels like he has no power left in him. In his long history of battles, Jiren never faces such a formidable foe that could bring this much damages to him. Today, the mighty warrior has met that person. The only person that pushes him to use 100% for the first time, and he is none other than Son Goku. Jiren gathers all his strength, and a red aura surrounds him like a sun. Belmod smirks as he sees his fighter finally release his 100% of power. The World of Void is trembling devastatingly.

-I can't open my eyes- Krillin

-His ki is increasing even higher- Tien

-Monster- Vegeta

Jiren, with his bulk muscles, as well as a big jump of his power, makes everyone stuns. He immediately flies over to Goku and punches the Saiyan in the face. The Universe 7's fighters surprises at Jiren's speed. Not only his power, but his speed also increases. Those huge muscles do not seem to be his downfall. Belmod laughs out loud, believing Jiren and Universe 11 has won the tournament. Not until he takes a closer look and mouth dropping.

Jiren gasps in pain as Goku's strike goes deeper against his stomach. In an instant, Goku dodges Jiren's attack and hit the mighty warrior right in the stomach again. But this time, it is much stronger than previous ones. Goku forms a blast that pushes him back on the ground. The gods stare blankly at the Saiyan. The way he moves, the way he attacks. It's just perfection. Goku's movements are so unpredictable that even gods have no idea what just happened. The Saiyan is so fast that Daishinkan couldn't able to follow.

The mighty warrior barely stands up; he cannot accept this humiliation. He throws blasts aggressively. He put his hands together and creates a Power Impact and throws toward the Saiyan. A big explosion occurs, and Goku is nowhere to be seen. Sensing a presence, Jiren turns his back and gets a kick in the head. Jiren shakingly rises again. For the first time, he is in fear, as soon as he realizes he is completely overpowered. He can't believe that there is someone who can be this much strong exist except the gods. No, Son Goku may even be stronger than them.

-Goku wins, Jiren has no chance- Beerus comments after he sees the warrior shivers in terror.

-I cannot lose. I am not allowing to forfeit- Jiren yells

Jiren powers up again and produces another storm of energy. Deep in space, an unknown feels the tremendous energy from a mortal that shakes the universe. He chuckles and disappears. Back to the tournament, everyone worries that Jiren's power may tear off the World of Void as they see few cracks. A huge explosion explodes, and Jiren walks out from the smokes with a reddish aura. The battle continues as both fight almost equally. Jiren leaves a scratch on Goku's face and fires a Power Impact. Goku deflects it by using a Kamehameha.

-No matter what, I will never lose- Jiren appears behind Goku and kicks him out of bound

-Yes, knock him out- Belmod excited

Jiren launches another Power Impact at Goku, causes a big storm. Krillin and the Z Fighters worry about their best friend, but it seems to be unnecessary when the Saiyan uses the Instant Transmission to save himself from the explosion. Goku aims at the Jiren and fires numerous Energy of Destruction. The mighty warrior too focused on the Energy of Destruction, not realizing they are just used to get a distraction. Goku stands in front of Jiren, and the Saiyan traps his rival inside the Energy of Destruction.

-The battle is so intense- Gohan covers his eyes when the Energy explodes

-WOW, Goku is amazing- Zeno 1 says

-Jiren is also amazing- Zeno 2 follows up

-Persistent bastard- Jiren wounded, he shoots a powerful blast towards Goku

Goku collapses, and Belmod is happier than ever. Vados, Marcarita, and Cus are all concerned, The three beautiful Angels don't want their love to lose and get erased from existence. Inside Goku's mind, he can hear someone is sobbing. He wants to stand up and faces Jiren. But he feels tired probably comes from the toll of Ultra Instinct and Power of Destruction. It is like it wants to tear the body apart.

-What about Ultra Instinct? It's meaningless compared to Jiren's strength- Belmod mocks Beerus

-What a fucking clown- Vegeta

-What did you say?- Belmod annoyed

-You said it's meaningless? You are too excited that forgot who was the one that made your little precious Jiren a punching bag, am I right?- Vegeta

-Silence mortal. Son Goku lies on the ground with hopeless. Jiren may lose the battle, but he wins the whole tournament- Belmod

-Why are you so sure? The Tournament of Power gathers all the best fighters of the universes. However, only us Saiyans are broken through our limits countless time and achieved a new power. A bastard like you knows better than anyone.- Vegeta's words make the God worries

-Jiren, finish him. Put an end to it- Belmod orders

-Kakarotto stands up to me. How long do you intend to sleep? I've placed my pride, my promise, my family in your hands. Your defeat is unacceptable- Vegeta looks down where his rival is lying

-Goku, please get up. I believe in you- Krillin with tears in his eyes

-DON'T YOU WANT TO BE WITH YOUR ANGELS?- Vegeta yells

The Saiyan slowly opens his eyes, seeing Jiren prepares to knock him out. Goku dodges the attack and stands on his feet again. Vegeta smiles. Along with the Earth and his friends, those Angels over there are the only things he wants to fight for. The mighty warrior shocks. Son Goku should not have any stamina left. Yet, he is on his feet and has no signs of exhausting.

-Why?! Why don't you just giving up? Why you still stand after falling so many times?- Jiren asks

-Hope will give me the strength to stand up. Vegeta and my friends are my hope, they are my strength. As well as...- Goku looks over to Vados, Marcarita, and Cus. His look makes the Angels slightly blush.

-Shut up. I will never lose to you- Jiren

Goku increases his speed; he kicks Jiren in the air. Both resume their fight. Goku put his strength onto his fist and strikes through Jiren's chest. The mighty warrior endures his pains, and he attempts to fire beams at Goku. The Saiyan avoids the attacks, and punches Jiren in the face, causes him to lose balance. At the same time, he creates the Energy of Destruction and hit the mighty warrior. Goku flies up high, with all his energy in his hands. The Supreme Kamehameha is being released and makes the Energy of Destruction to explode. Universe 11 stares in disbelief. A moments ago, they thought their victory was assured. Jiren is survived but badly injured and losing almost all of his power. As Goku slowly walks, the mighty warrior closes his eyes and accepts his defeat. When Goku is about to eliminate Jiren, the entrance of the World of Eternal somehow reappears inside the barrier. Everything is normal, however; the entrance is trying to absorb only Goku. The Saiyan uses the same method, he raises his hand and the gate is gone. Due to use most of the power to destroy and the toll was taken, he returns back to base form and fatigue. Belmod orders Jiren to take the opportunity to knock off Goku.

Even though both warriors lost a great amount of stamina, they still manage to stand up again. They look at the clock, 2 minutes is enough to finish everything. They continue to fight as nothing has happened. Piccolo surprises the desirous of fighting a strong opponent of the two. Goku punches Jiren down on the rocks, Jiren returns with multiple blasts launch. It seems like the battle never ends. Goku uses all his strength and shoots his Kamehameha Until a Death beam hit Jiren's back.

-Gentlemen, I am back- Frieza laughs evilly and appears next to his "monkey."

-That guy, he's still in the game?- Belmod surprises

-You should do as we were planning, Frieza- Android 17 stands next to the Emperor

-17, you're still alive?- Krillin

-Of course, you removed the bomb inside me years ago remember?- 17

-Right, after Gohan defeated Cell- Krillin

-Jiren, hurry up and defeat them- Belmod

-Thank you for helping. Now, Frieza and I will be in front, 17 will stay back and help us if needed- Goku tells the strategy

-Thanks to you, Mr. Emperor, our plan ruined- 17 scolds

-I cannot let this monkey steals all the fun. Moreover, are you sure you don't want to stay behind?- Frieza asks Goku

-Frieza! If we don't work together, Universe 7 will be gone. I have to win to protect Earth and everyone else. Also, it's almost Christmas, I'm planning to have a date with my girlfriends- Goku says

The Angels blush deeply

-I'm quite surprised that monkeys like to have a ridiculous date- Frieza mocks

-You two can have friendly chat later, we have some business to finish- 17

-Friendly my ass- Frieza

-Gentlemen, let's go fishing- Goku smirks

For the first time ever, the Saiyan and the Emperor work together. Vegeta is shocking to see both fightings together. Nevertheless, their combination is actually worked. Goku and Frieza make physically damages, 17 supports both of them by using his infinite energy. But Jiren is not going to give up so easily. He pushes the two back, gives them some ki blasts as early Christmas presents. He is also able to withstand 17's attacks.

-Throw me to him- Frieza

-Got it- Goku

The Saiyan put his hands together, and Frieza steps on it to help him fly over to Jiren. He intends to take himself out with the mighty warrior. Though, it's unsuccessful because of the punch from Jiren. Goku, in his Super Saiyan form, goes to help his "teammate." Together, they take the risk and releasing everything they have. The Energy of Destruction that Goku secretly created lands on the three, and it sends all of them except Android 17 to the benches.

-Hooray- Universe 7 breaks out in happiness

Beerus almost suffocates his Kaioshins right after the crucial moment he has been waiting for since the beginning of the Tournament. Frieza hopes that the Saiyan will keep his promise to resurrect him after this which makes Goku nods in a firm.

-Universe 7 has won the Tournament of Power, congratulations. Now, Universe 11 shall be erased- Daishinkan

-I lost, I apologies- Jiren

-Don't worry, you gave your best shot- Toppo

-Although, I feel bad for not reviving that old man- Belmod

-Don't worry, I know what my master had tried to teach me. Teamwork- Jiren closes his eyes

Goku walks toward to the Universe 11, stands in front of Jiren and smiles friendly

-I wanna see you again, Jiren. I hope you'll get stronger, and ready to face the strongest enemy you'll ever fight- Goku

-You too- Jiren

The Kings of Everything erase the Universe 11, and Daishinkan summons the Super Shenron. Android 17's wish is to restore all of the universes. It's later revealed that the Tournament not only tested Goku's power, but also a test for universes. If those who made any selfish wishes, The Kings will erase everything. Whis has also revived the Emperor, a gift from Beerus.

-Congratulations Goku, wanna stay with us for few days?- Zeno surrounds their past brother

-I'm sorry, but I have dates with my girls. Next time- Goku

Back on Earth, everyone is celebrating their victory as well as a Christmas party. After dinner, Goku and Angels spent a private moment together. Son Goku is happier than ever. He finally understands what is love and will remember this forever. As they lay down on the grass, watching the beautiful sky on Mount Paozu. Cus begins to speak

-Goku-san, I may not as brilliant as your late wife. But I only need you to know that we love you sincerely- Cus

-Chichi is already past. You all are brilliant, beautiful, and kind. I wasn't know how much I love all three of you until Vegeta told me. I had lost once, and I will never lose my precious loves again- Goku finishes and he starts to give a warm, gentle kiss to the beautiful Angles. Then, they are sleeping peacefully together, as nothing will separate them.

Though, they are not aware that the gods witnessed the entire scene. They are happy that Goku has found his three lovers, and therefore his soul is fixed. The gods did not forget to record the moment, so they can use it to tease them later. While everyone is enjoying peacetime, somewhere else...

-Thanks to that android, we, ancient gods, have been revived -

-Shall we make a little ceremony?-

-Be patience, His Majesty wants us to observe-

-I can't wait to see their faces, begging to be killed-

-Soon you will be. But now, let them have some good time-

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND WELCOME 2019. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER!


	16. Chapter 15: Training and Goku's Fate

A month after a fierce battle with Jiren and saved Universe 7 from being erased by both Zeno, Vegeta is training with Whis as usual. Kakarotto goes to the Palace, and the Kings appoint him as the Supreme King of Everything, a title that even higher than Zenos. He shall watch over the balancing of the universes and gods. The Prince desperately trying to catch up his rival with only a goal is to surpass Ultra Instinct and Infinite Instinct. Meanwhile, Goku is having tea with his former master; Gowasu. The old Kaioshin sighs as he is still looking for a worthy successor. Suddenly, Goku names his son Gohan for the role which makes Gowasu surprises. The professor had been training with Old Kai, intelligent, strong. After the Tournament of Power, he has trained with Piccolo to prepare for other disastrous events. Though to make a mortal from another universe become a Kaioshin is an unprecedented move. Goku leaves, but he also warns about Universe 10's mortal level.

On his way to Universe 11, the Saiyan thinks about his brother; Erai. He is out there, growing stronger, and ready to revenge. The former does train with Daishinkan to gain control of Infinite Instinct, and he finally did. But he must keep training to use the power at its fullest. The King knows that those miserable ancient gods also revived from 17's wish, yet he chooses to remain silent. He will tell everyone soon, but certainly not now.

When Goku lands on Belmod's planet, he can see Toppo in his Destruction mode attacks his Marcarita. Both sense Goku's ki, and they stop their training. Soon after, Belmod comes out to greet the Saiyan. The god still feels embarrassed because of losing to his rival Beerus, and his best warrior defeated by the person stands in front of him.

-The Universe 11's mortal level of this universe is improved, but both Zen-chan aren't satisfied Goku eats a piece of cookie made by Marcarita

-Please tell Zeno-sama, that we will not let His Majesties down- Belmod bows in respect.

-Toppo, where's Jiren?- Goku turns over to the Warrior of Freedom

-He's on a mission right now with Dyspo and others.- Toppo doesn't hold a grudge against the Saiyan before part of it is because he's now the Supreme King.

-Say hello to him for me, and tells him to come to Beerus-sama' planet. I want to discuss important matters with him- Goku

Marcarita notices that Goku acts differently today. She looks at the Saiyan with a demand of an explanation, however; the King ignores it and leaves. Goku, what are you trying to hide from us?

The King doesn't need to visit Universe 12 because the universe already has a high level, so he returns to Beerus' planet. Goku sits alone inside the castle and thinks for a strategy for the upcoming war. The Tournament of Power is an example. Fists are not the only solution to win, but also a strategy. The enemies are the most dangerous, powerful that all 12 universes ever face, so everyone must prepare and ready. The problem is that Erai can control the gods and makes them evil. Wait, a barrier can prevent Lavender's poison, what if he creates a barrier to protect minds and body? It may prevent Erai from manipulating us. So the most tricky one has been solved, the next one is Erai can regenerate himself. Damn, it all starts because of his evil energy. Maybe Piccolo is able to help since Namekians also have the ability to regenerate.

Beerus, Whis, and Vegeta walk in, and they are familiar with the Saiyan in deep thoughts. Though, they haven't seen him like that before. A moment later, Jiren and Hit arrive at the castle.

-All of you, I have something to say- Goku begins the story

Meanwhile, in Hell, the two evil creatures that were defeated by Goku and Gohan are training to revenge the Z Fighters. They are Cooler and Cell. Cooler heard that Frieza surpassed him with a new power called Golden Frieza, so he tries to do the same. There is nothing that Frieza can do but his brother can't. On the other hand, Cell has a plan. He does train but also attempts to absorb Cooler's power. King Cold also wants to become a ruler again, and he doesn't want to stay behind his sons. Though, he falls into Cell's trap by doing so.

Everyone presents at Beerus' planet shocks at the King's words. They can't believe a powerful foe such as Erai existed. Beerus curses at Champa for gathering the Super Dragon Balls, as well as himself for making the wish. But now is not the time to blame, they must act quickly. Whis and Beerus will talk to other gods, and the Angels bring all the fighters in the Tournament here. As for Zeno, the Saiyan already told to them, and they are also concerned about the safety of the entire multiverse.

Soon, all the gods are gathering at Universe 7 when they learned the news. Daishinkan only attends the meeting through his staff because he cannot leave the Palace. The safety of Zenos is important. Each and every one of them knows exactly the enemy they're about to face might be stronger than Zenos. The biggest threat to their existence and they need to get stronger to prepare. Whis talks about Goku's strategy, and they seem to agree with the tactic. No matter what, they must avoid any damages to the universes.

The Angels create a dimension so the fighters and Gods of Destruction can use to train. Because of this, the Z fighters do not realize a threat appears on Earth.

-Earth! It has been a while- Cell smirks

Six months after the training began, everyone is getting stronger than ever. At the same time, Cooler, Cell and King Cold manage to escape from Hell and gain their body back. It's odd that Cell can't sense the Z fighters. But it doesn't bother him, they can start with humble Earthlings. They can't wait to see the face of Super Saiyans when their home is destroyed.

Goku feeds the creatures on the lake, and he smiles. Sometimes, enjoying the peace is also a part of training. Nightfall, everyone is having a dream now. Most of them because Vegeta and Gohan are still training, Jiren and Piccolo are meditating, and Beerus is sparring against Whis in the dimension. Goku is shivering of cold as the temperature of the universe is dropping. Suddenly, someone put on him a warm blanket. Goku doesn't expect these two people to do this. They are Caulifla and Kale.

-What are you thinking? I guess it must be about those beautiful Angels- Caulifla said arrogantly, but there is some sadness in there.

-I'm thinking about my afterlife- Goku chuckles

The Saiyan girls don't say anything because they know the war will be tough. It may start tomorrow, or at any moments. They now able to transform Super Saiyan 3, but the enemy is the person who is stronger than Zenos themselves. Caulifla fears no one, yet this is the first time she is afraid of someone.

-Vados told me what she had told you during the Tournament. I never thought you two would fall in love with me- Goku teases

And the girls blush deeply

-Although she said she's agreeing to "share," I'm not sure about the others. Sharing? I'm not a game- Goku continues to tease

Right after Goku finishes his sentence, Caulifla leans over and delivers a passionate kiss while Kale gives a big hug to the Saiyan. The King stuns for a few moments, still he respond. After a minute or so, both pull away to breathe. All three laugh like crazy and also a bit of shy. Kale and Caulifla sleep peacefully inside Goku's protective arms, the Saiyan smiles as they use his chest as their pillow. He gives each a kiss on the lips before the Oracle Fish flies over. The Fish has seen everything and feel happy for Goku. After eveything, he deserves to have women that love him more than everything.

-Tell me, will I survive?- Goku keeps staring at the girls

-Do you really want to know?- The Oracle Fish doesn't want to talk about this. She knows what will happen to the man when he came here for the first time.

-Yes, will I still alive. And everyone, will they?- Goku

-They will. Though some die, the Super Dragon Balls will revive them. But... You're not- The Fish sighs heavily

-I see- Goku smiles. The smile is exactly the same when he said goodbye to his friends to protect Earth from Cell's explosion.

-Your soul will still exist; however no one will see you and nothing can bring you back from death- The Fish has some tears in her eyes

-I want to marry these beautiful women, give them some good memories, and be a responsible husband. Tomorrow, the ceremony will start- Goku looks at the Fish

-Don't tell anyone, Piccolo- Goku says in his thoughts

Thanks to his sharp ears, he has heard the whole conversation. The Namekian stuns to know his former rival and friend's fate. He respects Goku's decision because no one is able to change their destiny. That's the rule of nature. As for Goku, he will make tomorrow to be the best day of his life, and his girls as well.


	17. Chapter 16: The Revenge of Hell Begins

A beautiful morning at Beerus' temple, well, with some shocking news. Goku announces that he will marry five women that he love which makes the Angels and Saiyans excited. Though, they are not happy, because they have to share their future husband to others. Goku smiles. Making his loves happy is the only thing he can do right now. Meanwhile, on Earth; three most dangerous villains attack cities and slaughter thousands of human. They're trying to locate Son Goku and his friends, yet it seems they're not here.

Cell enjoys himself after he absorbs one million people. The villain doesn't know why, but the six months of training did not make him stronger than Cooler or Cold. He has to get stronger, so later he can steal their powers to revenge Gohan, Goku, and others who put him in Hell. For the next three hours, he kills more than 100 million people on Earth and gains a boost in power. He now can able to fight on par with Cold. Dende witnesses the horrible scenes with nervous as he tries to contact the King and others.

At the same time, the wedding ceremony is currently taking place. Whis, Korn, Awamo, and six ladies who have helped the Saiyan to erase the pain walk toward the latter. The brothers give the ladies' hands to Goku as they prepare to take the vows.

-Do you Son Goku, take Miss. Vados to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer and poorer, sickness and health, to love and cherish; for this day forward until death do you part? - Beerus begins his lines

-I do- Goku says in a firm

-Do you, Miss. Vados, take Son Goku to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer and poorer, sickness and health, to love and cherish; for this day forward until death do your part?- Champa tries to hold his tears. He has great respect for his teacher, and he's happy that finally, Vados has found her happiness.

-I do- Vados responds in joy

-Do you Son Goku, take Miss. Cus as your lifemate and your true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for her in times of plenty, as well as times of need, to soothe her in times of pain, and to support her in all endeavors, big and small, for as long as you both shall live?- Beerus continues his words

-I do- The Saiyan worries that his wives will be suffering when he dies.

-Do you, Miss Cus, accept Son Goku as your lifemate and your true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for her in times of plenty, as well as times of need, to soothe her in times of pain, and to support her in all endeavors, big and small, for as long as you both shall live?- Rummshi hopes that Cus will have a lovely life. She has done many things for him, and now, he wants to do something in return.

-I do- Cus smiles happily

Gohan watches the ceremony with proud. The way his father looks at them, the way he holds their hands, the way he smiles. It represents happiness and love. The son is still sad about his mother, but he has to move on. Even though her soul is ceased to exist, but her memories shall live on forever. Suddenly he sees the Kaioshins of Universe 7 are sweating, and Piccolo calls him. Something is happening.

Piccolo explains that the Kaioshins feel the living beings on Earth are decreasing. In other word, people on Earth are dying. Gohan looks at his dad, who is starting to wear rings for his wives. He cannot interrupt the wedding. He cannot destroy his cheerfulness. Piccolo tells him we will take care of the situation.

Back on Earth, Cooler, Cold almost destroy the planet. The cities collapsed and bodies everywhere. The Saiyans will love this. They're starting to get suspicious at Cell. He's not here with them. Cold doesn't trust the bug, and he may up to something. He wants to find his son, Frieza. Cooler doesn't like the idea. King Cold always cares for his little Frieza. Fine, I will show you that I am stronger than him. Cooler charges Supernova and ready to strike. But someone stops him, and he is the son of Son Goku; Son Gohan.

-Finally, you've shown yourself- Cell smirks

-At last, you came back- Cooler laughs

-You bastard- Gohan looks around. It is a disaster. Luckily, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, and Dende are still alive.

A moment later, Cell appears. He can't wait to kill the half Saiyan and Goku. Still, he feels a tremendous power inside Gohan. He should be cautious. On the other hand, Gohan and Piccolo are not sure if they could take down these guys because they got stronger than before. However, this will be a testing of their six-month training with gods.

Meanwhile, a party is taking its place right after the ceremony. Everyone is having a good time except for Beerus, Champa, and Quitela. The strongest God of Destruction is pissed off because his brother and rival eat his delicious steak. Goku shakes his head and cooks another steak for the cat god. He has great admiration for Beerus. The god helped him to get stronger like now, also wowed him with his incredible strength. There is a reason why all the Gods of Destruction hate him, most Angels are afraid of his anger even though they are way stronger than him, and almost the entire existence must be feared when they heard Beerus, the God of Destruction; his deadly techniques. Daishinkan once told him that Beerus is a natural-born talented with his exceptional skills. He saw potential in him, so he asked Whis to train him to succeed the title. He continued to get stronger and broke the barrier of gods that was created by Zeno to limit gods' powers; something that only Angels and top 5 warriors of the multiverse could manage to break. If he didn't get lazy for about 1000 years ago, he could reach or might even surpass Angels. This makes Goku wonders that besides Angels, Zenos, and himself, who would be able to take down the cat god?

-What an easy question, there was one person- Whis eats another souffle.

-Who?- Goku asks in excitement

-Kaberni-sama, my first student and also the first God of Destruction of Universe 7- Whis smiles

Whis explains that Kaberni wasn't as strong as Beerus like now. But by far, he was the most responsible god the Angel had ever known. Kaberni was like Beerus' father since he taught the cat everything he knew. The first God of Destruction was the only person besides Angels that could knock down Beerus with 3 blows. At that time, Beerus was strong enough to fight equally with the top five Gods of Destruction. Whis is so proud to have two talented students. As Geen and Liqueur push Goku for a drinking contest, Whis senses something on Planet Earth.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Cooler and Gohan are battling each other. Two seem to be equal. King Cold and Piccolo look at each other and prepare to fight as well. Cooler releases multiple beams at Gohan, the son of the King deflects it with ease. The Frieza's brother appears behind Gohan and kicks him on to the ground. He then charges his Supernova and throws at the half Saiyan. Gathering his Kamehameha in his hands, Gohan successfully overpowered Cooler's attack. At the same time, Cold and Piccolo are exchanging some strong blows. Cell is observing the battle with sharp eyes. Without a doubt, Gohan has got stronger. Piccolo also seems to be toe-to-toe to Cold which makes the android surprised. Keep fighting and keep draining each other's power. Victory is mine.


	18. Chapter 17: Golden and Silver

As the battle on Earth continues, Goku and the gods are enjoying the party. As always, Beerus and Quitela are arguing again. The God of Destruction of Universe 4 ate Beerus' steak, and it makes the cat furious. Meanwhile, Goku seems to know what happens on his home planet. He looks up in the sky, and he smiles peacefully. On Earth, Gohan with his fierce punches corners Cooler. The son of King Cold is struggling to fight back; however, Cooler soon to catch up and now on par against the Future Kaioshin of Universe 10. Cooler's fist lands on Gohan's cheek while the latter's punch also on the former's face. Both seem to be equally. On the other hand, Piccolo is having a hard time against King Cold.

There is no doubt that the enemies have gained a boost in power, but their power could rival or even stronger Super Saiyan Blue. That makes the Namekian feels uncomfortable. If they made allies with the ancient gods, it could cause trouble. Cold suddenly appears behind Piccolo and fires a big energy attack. An explosion occurs, and Piccolo is barely survived. Meanwhile, Cell goes into space and absorbs lives after seeing Gohan's and Piccolo's powers. Even if they manage to defeat Cooler and Cold, they still have an edge despite exhaustion and that is a problem. Not to mention the senzu beans. Cell needs to get more power, but life energies in space are not enough for him. Therefore, the bug has a risky plan.

Gohan throws Cooler onto the ground and launches multiple strikes. Another big explosion shakes the planet. The half Saiyan shocks because his enemy is survived and takes no damages due to being surrounded by a barrier.

"Playtime is over, kid." Cooler begins his sarcastic tone and transforms into his final form.

"Agree" Gohan smirks and powers up to his Potential Unleased form

The fight resumes while Piccolo finally delivers a hard blow against King Cold. The latter coughs out some spit as the Namekian's punch goes deeper against his stomach. A strong kick on the neck sends Cold down and covers in the dust. Piccolo gathers his energy and fires his makankosappo. Unlike his son, the father doesn't have a barrier to protect himself. King Cold uses almost 60% of his power to change the direction of the attack. He acknowledges Piccolo's strength, however, the former reveals that he is holding back.

Piccolo throws away his weighted clothing, and he agrees with King Cold. He hasn't fought seriously in the beginning. Gohan notices his mentor's ki is increasing rapidly.

"Are you going to use that?" Gohan says to himself.

At the Beerus' temple, Goku and Vegeta are amazed by how their friend's ki is skyrocketing. Somewhere else in space, Cell wonders why he can't feel Piccolo's ki. Did cold defeat him? Certainly not as the android could notice the universe is moving nonstop. Beerus and the rest of the GODs don't care as they keep eating, dancing, drinking, and playing games. Vados and Marcarita are hanging out with the Saiyan' girls and talking about their experiences as an Angel. Other Angels are also making a plan to resist the ancient gods with Daishinkan.

Cold is shaking as he sees the Namekian with a different appearance, His skin gets darker, more muscles, his face has two red lines as if lava runs down from his eyes. Gohan smirks as he witnesses that form. Piccolo has become a god.

"This is the ultimate power of a Namekian; the power of Super Dragon God Namekian"

Piccolo punches King Cold instantly. No one had seen his movements. Cold is furious and fires beams everywhere. The Namekian God dodges every attack with ease, and he reappears behind the former. He focuses a large amount of ki and throws at the King. Cooler shocks at the newly power. He then distances himself from Gohan as Gohan prepares to fight him. This brat could also hide his true power as well. It's time to get serious or else.

King Cold survives the mass explosion with damages. But he laughs which makes Piccolo confuses. The former is struggled to stand, and yet he thinks he can defeat the so-called "Namekian God." King Cold powers up as well as his son. Their powers are dramatically increasing as if there is no limit in their strengths. The light surrounds them is gone, but everyone knows that the battle is getting more difficult. King Cold is in his final form, and the shining silver covers his body. Cooler is also covered in gold like Frieza.

"Allow me to introduce to you, Silver Cold." King Cold laughs evilly and prepares for a second round

"Also, the mighty Golden Cooler." The son smirks

In space, after absorbing another 10 millions of innocent lives. Cell is ready until he realizes both Cold and his son are using that form. He needs to grow stronger and fast. Destroying the planet where he stands, he heads to a new world.

Gohan and Piccolo put their guard on as the father and son begin their attacks. Cooler launches his death beams at the half Saiyan. As the Saiyan uses the advantage, he disappears again. Though Cooler is playing around with his toy, he turns around and gives a heavy punch on Gohan' stomach. Then, he forms a blast and creates a mass explosion. Over to Piccolo, both are fighting toe-to-toe. At some points, Piccolo manages to overwhelm Cold due the latter has yet to perfect the power just like his son. Nevertheless, King Cold and his fierce attacks are giving Piccolo some hard time to defend himself.

"This is boring. I think you should go all out before I kill you."

Cooler blocks Gohan's fist with a bare hand. The latter smirks and flies back. He closes his eyes as the blue aura emerges, and then the blue hair causes Cooler to take a few steps back. He has seen that before; however, this is the first time he perceives it in his own eyes.

"Shall we?"

Gohan challenges Golden Cooler with confidence. Elsewhere, Cell feels that brat's ki is gone. Well, it doesn't matter as long as he achieves a new peak of power where not even Goku or Vegeta could deliver a threat to him.

Cooler and the son of the King of Everything are having a great battle yet. Punch after punch, and blasts are being exchanged between the warriors. Move over to Piccolo, Cold starts to get slow down; however, he is strong enough to cause some stress.

"Whis, do you feel it?"

Goku asks his brother-in-law with concerns. There are 28 planets in total are being destroyed. But before its destruction, the energy of the planets was decreasing. The King tries to search the area, yet it seems the enemy has the ability to hide his ki. Whis also looks up using his staff but useless.

"Do you think it's them?"

Whis feels the dangers are coming sooner than he expected. Goku doesn't respond as he continues to watch the fight on Earth and thinks about his fate. Slowly, he nods his head.

Somewhere else, a group of people smiles maliciously as they managed to fool the Angel and the King. They continue to analyze the warriors and their moves, until a few moments later, a dark shadow appears and makes all of them on his kneel. The shadow rises his power and collapses immediately.

"My Lord, your power hasn't restored. The seal is still working, and the gods could find us if you power up."

A wise god reminds his master while others are scared. The master curses at the gods and swears they will have to pay for what they had done to him.

"Daichi or should I say Son Goku. Enjoy your happiness while you can because you will be killed by me."

The final boss is revealed, the brother of Daichi, Erai with a devil plan to fight against the gods. Meanwhile, Cell's power continues to increase.


	19. Chapter 18: A Fierce Battle

The battle on Earth is so intense that even gods are paying attention to it. They are amazed by how powerful mortals are, but they may become a threat to the universes should they work with the dark gods. King Cold powers up and has an edge against Piccolo. The Namekian God has to agree, the ki manipulation of Cold impresses him; it may be superior to Frieza and Cooler. Piccolo continues his attacks while King Cold is defending himself. The latter manages to push back and land a punch on Piccolo without his notice. The Namekian quickly appears behind Cold and kicks his back onto the ground. Then, he fires multiple blasts that cause attention from Cooler. Gohan sees an opening, and he punches the former's stomach. Smokes blow up from the ground, but Piccolo can feel Cold's ki as the latter flies up, charges his supernova, and throws at the Namekian God. Piccolo uses makankosappo to deflect the attack, and its direction goes to Cooler. The son blows his father's attack away, and he forms a larger version to strike Gohan. The battles continue to back and forth.

"This fight is worth watching."

Other gods agree with Iwan as Gohan uses Kamehameha to destroy the supernova. Belmod doesn't care much about the fight. He discusses the duties of the God of Destruction to Toppo as he about to retire. The wives of Goku are taking a rest after a tiring day while Goku continues to examine the battle. Perhaps they are watching it too.

The battle continues as Cooler launches his continuous death beams toward the half Saiyan. Gohan fires back and creates another big explosion. Meanwhile, the toll starts to take on Cold. His speed is decreasing as well as his power. The Namekian notices the changes, and so the table is turned. Piccolo's attacks are enough to overwhelm Cold and force him to be on the defensive. The Namekian God charges his power in his hand. It is so powerful that it reaches Beerus' Temple. Vados lays her head on Goku's shoulder, jokes that Piccolo would be a great replacement. It makes Champa jumps and yells at his assistant, but the former King gives him a death stare and threats to destroy him. The brother of Beerus sweats and apologizes for his rudeness.

"Go back to Hell."

Piccolo screams as a large amount of ki is going to Cold. The latter tries to resist the attack yet futile. The explosion once again shakes the entire universe. Cell has to create a barrier to protect himself from being blown away by the shocks. The bio android destroys another planet and intends to absorb more energy. Until he notices something that excites him; Cold's power

"Cold's ki is dropping faster than light, and Coller is also decreasing. It is time to proceed to my final step."

Cell evilly laughs as he powers up and flies back to Earth with god-like speed. As he flies, he feels something goes into his mouth but ignore it.

"Kakarotto.."

Vegeta says when he recognizes powerful ki approaches the earth with tremendous speed. Cell, how did that bastard managed to get that much power in a short time? It is almost equal to Gohan's Super Saiyan Blue.

"I see, Cell was the one who wiped out 36 planets. But why would he do that?"

Goku said while Whis takes a look using his staff. It seems like the humans on the planets was being eaten by the monster before he destroyed their home. Vegeta realizes something as well as Goku. These events are not coincidences; it has been planned perfectly by none other than Cell. They have to alert Gohan and Piccolo before it's too late.

King Cold survives the attack; however, he has used up his power to resist the strike from the Namekian. As a result, he has gone back to his regular form. Breathing heavily, Cold tries to punch Piccolo multiple times. The latter catches his hand, and he twists the hand so strong that it separates from Cold's body. King Cold screams in pain as the blood drops down onto the ground. Piccolo throws the arm at him and slowly walks toward the former.

"Your Silver form was incredible, your ki manipulation was another level above your sons, but you made the same mistake that Frieza once did. You did not train to master your newly power; as a result, your body reached its limits."

On the other side, Cooler begins to show fatigue as he continues to fight against Gohan. Like father like son, he also did not try to control his new form. Cooler creates three supernovae and throws at the half Saiyan. Gohan powers up and uses Kamehameha. It destroys Cooler's attacks and also forces him to draw out most of his stamina to stop the mighty Kamehameha. The half Saiyan is impressed by the power of Frieza's brother. He stops Kamehameha with one hand and slightly takes damages. Both continue to prove evenly matched despite the previous strike that drains most of their power although Cooler is worse than Gohan.

Even though Cold has a broken arm, lost his Silver form, and his power decreases every second, he is still able to deflect some of Piccolo's assaults. The latter punches Frieza's father over to a file of rocks. As he is about to end his life, Goku's voice comes into his mind.

"Hurry up Piccolo. Finish Cold and Cooler before Cell reaches your location."

Piccolo feels Cell's ki reaches Earth at a speed he has never seen. His power may equal to Super Saiyan Blue. Both Gohan and he do not have enough stamina to fight against the monster.

"Gohan, kill Cooler already."

Piccolo yells when he is about to fire several beams toward Cold.

"You are saying that, but it is not easy."

Gohan replies as he takes a punch in his face, a kick into his stomach, and a powerful blast that knocks him on the ground from Cooler. The latter quickly approaches; however, his enemy disappears. Suddenly, Gohan is behind him and returns a blast that pushes Cooler. When he throws the attack away, Gohan appears in front of Cooler and punches him into the air. Another Kamehameha is tearing the sky, and yet the same trick will never work twice. Cooler surrounds himself in his golden aura, and he goes through Gohan's attack. Much to the half Saiyan's surprise, the brother of Frieza forms a smaller version of a supernova and fires at Gohan. Later on, he launches multiple blasts that result of another explosion occurs.

Piccolo is enraged because of Cold resistance. His super death beams create some trouble for the Namekian. He powers up and instantly delivers a massive blow against Cold's stomach. As the latter collapses in pain, Piccolo takes a glance and freeze. The bug watches the battle with a maliciously smirk on his face.

"Strange...I can't sense Piccolo's or Gohan's ki. They also seem to have a new transformation. Goku and Vegeta are not here as well. It doesn't matter; the time for me to become perfect once again has come."

Cell slowly walks towards his targets in front of him. He smiles and let out a scream. A perfect golden aura of a Super Saiyan surrounds him along with skyrocketing ki that even some Gods of Destruction take a look at the scene. While Champa and Rumsshi believe Cell, Cold, and Cooler could potentially be a candidate for God of Destruction due to their power, the rest of the gods, especially Beerus think these three are nowhere near their level. They are not even close to Toppo, who has mastered his God of Destruction mode and goes beyond his limits.

"Honestly, they are nowhere near my level."

The Leader of Gods of Destruction eats a big hamburger, despite Whis' concern about his eating habit. Perhaps he will become a second Champa.

The Saiyan girls wake up and give a sweet kiss to their husband. At the same time, the Angels are making desserts while Goku holds Caulifla's and Kale's hands tightly as he watches the battle.

Cell looks like he is in his Saiyan's transformation; however, his power is slightly higher than Gohan's Super Saiyan Blue and Piccolo's Namekian God form.

"How did you manage to get this much power in a short time?"

Piccolo amazes what he has witnessed because Cell may be stronger than Cooler and Cold. Cell smirks and explains that hundreds of billions of lives graciously gave their ki to him. But what truly shocks Piccolo is that Cell can absorb the energy from the planet. Cooler flies next to him, thinking he is here to help. Unfortunately, Cell raises his arm and forms a blast that knocks Cooler down covers with dust.

"What are you doing?"

Cold finish his sentence and gets a punch in the face from Cell. Piccolo and Gohan are confused by the monster's actions. Aren't they on the same boat?

"Thank you, Piccolo and Gohan, for helping me to succeed in my plan."


	20. Chapter 19: Behold! Silver Cell is Born

Piccolo and Gohan are watching Cooler fight against Cell. Cooler is frustrated as he is yet to land a punch on Cell. Even if Cooler regains his strength, he is no match for Cell. The bug gives a punch in Cooler's stomach and kicks him to a mountain nearby. Gohan is shaking in fear as Cold flies up to challenge Cell but useless. Cell tortures Frieza's father with his technique, death beam. Cell charges his energy and shoots a large blast towards Cold, and he succeeds in bringing Frieza's father down on his kneel. Piccolo powers up and try to help his enemy. Cell is caught off guard, and so he receives a punch in the face from the Namekian God. The former wipes his blood and accepts the challenge. At first, both seem to fight equally; however, Piccolo is slowly being overwhelmed by Cell. Super Saiyan Blue Gohan and Namekian God Piccolo together manage to gain an advantage, but due to their exhausting battles with Cold and Cooler, they do not have enough stamina to maintain their god forms. Cell blows away Piccolo and Gohan by powering up. He looks down Cold and Cooler; it is time to achieve my ultimate goal.

"What a boring battle, still, the Cell guy impresses me. I don't think those four can overcome him; they run out of stamina since the last fight with those temperatures."

Champa gives a beautiful speech after being punished by his brother for stealing his beer.

Meanwhile, Goku, Vegeta, Jiren, and Toppo are sparring. Toppo's power amazes Vegeta; in a short time, the latter's power increases that The Prince is not sure if he could defeat him again. As for Goku and Jiren, both of them are yet to fight in full strength. But their power is enough to destroy the dimension created by all 12 Angels. Back on Earth, realizing what's Cell up to, Piccolo and Gohan try to stop Cell. They fight everything they have even though their attacks are futile. Cooler intervenes and able to overwhelm Cell for a while. Cold uses the golden opportunity to escape. Seeing his prey runs away, Cell knocks down all of his enemies with Kamehameha. He then fires Makkankosappo to paralyze Cold.

"What a bunch of fucking weaklings! Son Gohan, I am disappointed in you. I thought killing you would be a bit difficult, but this is boring."

Cell mocks the half Saiyan; he then goes toward Cold, who is severely injured. Before Cell begins the second step of his plan, Piccolo and Cooler are teaming up against the bug. The former is irritated and goes all out to take down these bastards.

Angels and Gods of Destruction are in shock after the dimension is being destroyed. Somewhere else in space, the ancient gods are shaking by the power of Son Goku and a mortal. They can't believe that there is a mortal who is stronger than a god. On Earth, no one can move freely. Gohan is proud to have Goku as his father. At this rate, they will win the battle against the ancient gods and Erai. After a few minutes, they can move again. Cell has no idea what happened earlier, but his main objective is to absorb Cold and Cooler to achieve his super perfect power. But first, he needs to beat these annoying bugs. Piccolo and Cooler are overwhelming Cell. Gohan stays back and attacks Cell with Kamehameha and strong blasts. It seems that they have cornered the bug; however, Cell uses Tien's technique to distract the four.

He then flies up and uses Taiyoken to blind everyone. Cell approaches Cold with confidence; Cold launches multiple death beams to defend himself, but the bug deflects all of them. King Cold then makes the same deal he once made with Trunks. Cell is not a fool, and so he waits no more to open his tail and begin his meal. The rest opens their eyes and shocks to see Cell goes under a new transformation.

"Cell's ki is raising"

Vegeta surprises to see Cell manages to beat Piccolo and Gohan; he then proceeds to absorb Cold's power. The bug may surpass Golden Frieza and could go toe-to-toe against Toppo without his Destruction Mode. Meanwhile, Goku and Jiren are pushing each other to break their limits once again. The Saiyan transforms into Super Saiyan Rose and fight evenly against Full Power Jiren. The gods are even more amazed at the moment Goku uses his Ultra Instinct, and Jiren uses his limit-breaker to end the battle. Two powers clash together creates a storm that wipes out multiple planets. It is like a rematch of the Tournament of Power, but this time, it ends with a tie because of Beerus' intervention.

"I am not allowing both of you to destroy my planet."

Beerus says after stopping two powerful punches. Goku suddenly has an idea; he wants a rematch with Beerus. The gods are surprised at Goku's suggestion. Quitela, of course, wants to see his rival being humiliated by the former King of Everything. Beerus wants to know how strong he is, and so he accepts the challenge. But first, the Leader of Gods of Destruction wants a sparring match with Vegeta. The Prince shocks at first, but he later smirks and ready to fight the mighty God of Destruction. At the same time, Cell has completed his transformation. He does have any significant change rather than covering himself with silver. Nevertheless, his power is something else.

"Cell's power is quite incredible. I hope Piccolo-san and Gohan-san can pull off this one."

Vados comments while the others are watching Vegeta having a tough time to touch Beerus. After intense training with Whis, Beerus improves his skills to control Ultra Instinct, although he is yet to master the advanced technique. The Prince transforms to Perfected Royal Super Saiyan Blue, but he can't even land a hit on the god.

"Vegeta-san controls Blue perfectly, but it is not enough to rival Beerus-sama."

Whis smiles as Beerus once again dodges a punch from Vegeta. Jiren watches the match with satisfaction. He has sparred with Beerus before, and he amazes by how powerful the cat is. With the help of the God of Destruction of Universe 7, Jiren's power continues to rise limitlessly.

Back on Earth, Piccolo and Gohan are regaining their stamina and ready for another epic battle with Silver Cell.

Cell takes a glance at Cooler and smirks. Piccolo goes first to test the newly power of Cell. The silver bug stops the Namekian God's punch with a bare hand; he then delivers a heavy strike to Piccolo's stomach that sends him to a mountain.

"I can't believe that I would be this strong. It is beyond perfection."

Cell laughs out lough victoriously and glances at Gohan. The latter powers up and flies toward the bug. Cell blocks every punch from Super Saiyan Blue Gohan. Out of nowhere, Cell punches Gohan in the face and kicks him up on to the sky. Cell uses instant transmission and fires makankosappo at the half Saiyan. Cooler realizes he is outmatched, and so he plans to run away. But Cell appears right in front of his face and blasts him away.

"Nothing can stop me from reaching the ultimate perfection."

Cell maliciously smiles as he prepares to launch a Kamehameha.

"Do you think I will let you do whatever you want?"

Gohan is on his feet with Blue Kaioken aura surrounds him; he gives a stern look at Cell and ready for a second round.


	21. Chapter 20: Full Power Piccolo and White

Silver Cell is being pushed back by Blue Kaioken Gohan. The half Saiyan teleports behind the bug and gives a heavy punch against Cell. He then fires Masenko to blow away the latter. Piccolo decides to jump in, and Cell seems to have a hard time to defend himself from continuous attacks. Gohan charges his Kamehameha while Piccolo gathers his ki for Makkankosappo. Both of them launch their attacks at the same time; it creates a big explosion that destroys some planets around Earth. On Beerus' Planet, Vegeta closes his eyes and goes beyond his power. He surrounds himself in white flames. Goku smirks as he sees his rival turns into the ultimate power that rivals gods, Super Saiyan White. This transformation outranks previous god forms; it also outclasses Gods of Destruction. Super Saiyan White can force Whis to use 30% of his power, and so all Gods of Destruction except Angels are expecting Beerus to lose.

"I'm quite impressed with how much you have grown, Vegeta. You are an unofficial God of Destruction; however, I have found a way to go beyond Ultra Instinct.

The rest of the gods are surprised at Beerus' remarks. Only Infinite Instinct is more powerful than Ultra Instinct; only Son Goku can use its power. But the former King of Everything and Angels seem to understand what the cat is trying to do.

Meanwhile, Cell emerges from the smokes with no injuries at all due to covering himself with a barrier. He then calmly goes toe-to-toe with Piccolo and Gohan.

"What's wrong? Both of your ki is decreasing."

Cell laughs maliciously as he charges his energy in his hand to attack his enemies. Gohan is breathing hardly after blocking Cell's attack; however, his stamina won't last long because of the previous Kamehameha. The bug praises the half Saiyan for pushing him to use half of his power to create that barrier, and now it is time to end this meaningless battle. Suddenly Piccolo kicks cell in the face.

"I will hold him for a moment, you need to recover your stamina quickly. Understood?"

"Piccolo, do you think you can defeat me?"

Cell mocks as he stands up and furiously punches the Namekian God. But all of a sudden, the latter stops all of his strikes and blows him away with his aura. Gohan is terrified when he sees his master goes to Full Power State.

"You..you merged with Piccolo Daimao?"

Cell shocks as Piccolo instantly punch against his stomach. He takes a few steps back and screaming in pain. Piccolo then kicks Cell up on the air and fires Makkankosappo which shakes the entire universe. The bug barely survives as he lost 2/3 of his body. Another powerful attack goes toward Cell, but the latter surrounds himself in barrier again. He regenerates his body and destroys the barrier.

"You will pay for that"

The bug clenches his teeth and decides to go all out. At the same time, Beerus achieves Ultra Instinct state with the Power of Destruction mixes with the silver flames. The Prince freezes when he senses Beerus' power. Whis explains that in that form, the God of Destruction is enough to push the Angel to use 60%. Cus, the strongest Angel beside her father, also has to use 1/5 of her power to defeat Beerus. That doesn't stop Vegeta to challenge the God of Destruction; he gathers all of his power and hopes to end this match in a single attack. The shock from his punch destroys countless galaxies. Vegeta's smile fades away when he sees Beerus stops the punch with a bare hand.

"To think I have to use 60% of my power in this form is truly fabulous. You are not bad Vegeta."

Beerus knocks down the Prince with a flick and goes away to enjoy his steak.

"Sorry, Goku-san but if you and His Excellency Beerus fight, then the whole multiverse will vanish. Vegeta-san's power alone has destroyed Universe 6; if I wasn't using my power, then Universe 7 would be gone as well."

Daishinkan explains the situation, and Goku has no choice left than obeying his father-in-law. Champa is angry at Vegeta who destroyed his home and universe; as a result, he consumes a large portion of sweets. The Prince wakes up and looks at his fist. Even though he was defeated in an instant, he achieved a remarkable feat by surpassing most of Gods of Destruction.

"I guess I need to train harder."

Geene and Liquirr say after witnessing a sparring match; they do not want to stay behind Beerus. Right after the match, both go to the training room and hope to achieve a higher level. Goku walks over to Jiren who is meditating and asks for a favor.

"Jiren, I need you to help me recruit one person. He can help us in the upcoming war."

The strongest mortal of Universe 11 opens his eyes. After listening to Goku's story, he tries to search that person' ki. Jiren is quite surprises at his power. Indeed he has some potential; however, he also senses some enormous ki nears that person. Goku smirks, so that's how you want to play. He hugs Caulifla and Cus tightly as his other wives are sparring each other.

"Are you okay darling?"

Cus is worried about her husband as well as Caulifla. The Saiyan smiles and shakes his head. Caulifla wipes the sweats on her lover's face.

"Forget about them and let's enjoy our happiest day."

She lightly punches Goku and wants to have a match against her husband in which the latter accepts the challenge. Meanwhile, on Planet Vampa in Universe 7, there are some unwelcome guests.

"So Broly, a mortal that has the potential to surpass the god's lives here? Let's have a proper greeting, shall we?


	22. Chapter 21: Second Universal War Begins

Cell takes a powerful punch from a full-powered Super Namekian God Picollo and is sending to mountains while Gohan is recovering his stamina. Cell unleashes his power and goes almost toe-to-toe with the Namekian God; however, Piccolo holds an upper advantage due to perfectly mastering the form, but Cell hasn't able to draw all his maximum. Cell covers in a barrier to protect himself from Makkakosappo, which would kill himself instantly. Gohan powers up to 20 times Blue Kaioken, and it gives Cell a hard time to defend himself.

"Give up Cell; you cannot win against both of us."

"Oh? Don't get so carried away brat!"

Cell delivers a punch on Gohan's cheek, but he also takes a blow behind his back from Piccolo. The bug blocks another attack from Gohan, and another explosion occurs. Meanwhile, on Planet Vampa, Broly is face-to-face with two unknown figures. The former shocks to see a man has a Saiyan tail, which is impossible because all of the Saiyans are no longer alive. Both of the unknown aliens are touching down the soil. Cheelai and Lemo, who is Broly's new friends and formerly joined Frieza Forces, are shakingly worried for the Saiyan.

"Who are you? Why are you here on my Planet?"

Broly demands them to speak; however, the man with a man burst out laughing at the former.

"I didn't expect my descendant to act like that in front of his ancestor."

He removes his mask and introduces himself: the Ancient Saiyan Cumber. The other man also takes out his hood and declares his name with pride: Zamasu.

"YOU FUCKING WORMS! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT"

Cell screams after he takes a direct Kamehameha and diminishes almost of his stamina. Damn it; he cannot sense Cool. Where is that shit hiding? It seems like Cool practices how to hide his energy, and it causes Cell to have some troubles to find him. He remembers something and gives a devil smirk; his tail is getting longer and going through the soil. At the same time, the Namekian arrives and gives a heavy punch, which makes the bug yells in pain and coughs out some blood. Gohan powers up to his maximum and charges his Kamehameha while his master is buying some time. Cell receives countless strikes from Piccolo and unable to defend himself.

Vegeta surprises that realize that Zamasu is alive after the erasure of Future Trunks' timeline. Goku suggests that Erai may have revived him; only the sons of the King of Creation have that ability. The battle of Planet Vampa begins, which also starts the Second Universal War. All the Angels and Gods of Destruction are called about the situation and to prepare for the worst outcome. Broly and Cumber are equal to each other until the latter transforms into Super Saiyan 3. He completely overpowers Broly and has the advantage. As Zamasu is about to slaughter Cheelai and Lemo, Broly appears in front of him and knocks the corrupt god away with a light punch.

"How dare you use your filthy hand to touch a god?"

Zamasu is full of rage and goes to challenge the Saiyan, only to be pushed back by Broly's scream. He is now in his Wrathful form and has a slight advantage against his ancestor.

"Fight me!"

Cumber's aura forms two hands that go toward Broly, which the latter destroys it using his blasts. Broly hols his ancestor's fists, and both of them increase their power to its fullest. Beerus and Belmod are quite surprising at these mortals, especially Broly. Gods and Angels believe his power is limitless and could be a potential candidate for the God of Destruction. Broly makes a powerful kick against Cumber's stomach and knocks him away. Zamasu comes in to assist his partner; however, he gets beaten badly by the Saiyan.

"Filthy Saiayn, face your punishment!"

Zamasu's aura appears and creates millions of arrows towards Broly. The latter let out a yell and covers himself in a green flame. Cheelai and Lemo look at each other; he is transforming into that beast form again. Cumber shocks to see its power; how could that Saiyan achieved the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan. From Super Saiyan to that divine-like power that amazes the gods. What an astonishment development!

"Go to hell, Cell."

A powerful Kamehameha travels to the bug, which could tear the dimensions. It could destroy the entire universe if Gohan doesn't hold back. But a flashlight appears and cancels out the strike; Cell absorbs Cool and prepares for his final transformation. Cell's body is covered in gold, and so he calls himself Super Golden Cell. His power is skyrocketing that in an instant, he moves right behind Gohan; and kicks him onto the ground. Piccolo flies down and starts punching rapidly, and yet Cell deflects all by using one hand. He catches Piccolo's arm and delivers a kick that breaks the Namekian God's neck.

"My apology, I didn't expect I would be this much strong. I believe it was due to Saiyans' ability to get powerful after recovering from the brink of death."

Cell sarcastically says after toying with Gohan and Piccolo.

"His power is quite interesting."

Arack, the God of Destruction comments after discussing the plan with his fellow gods. Meanwhile, Broly continues to dominate the battle against Cumber and Zamasu; however, victory hasn't yet to appear on neither side. Gohan and Piccolo are struggling to face a new powered Cell. The gods are elaborating their plan while Goku and Daishinkan have a conversation. The Father of all Angels encounters the former, after discovering sad news from Berrus' pet.

"Goku-san, you can't abandon them like that. Erai may be strong, but with all of us together, we'll be able to defeat him."

Goku is not convinced by Daishinkan's words. After all, it should be him who ends the entire mess created between Erai and Daichi.

"Please don't tell my wives about this Father because I do not wish to see them suffered for my inevitable death. Let it be our secret forever."

The Second Universal War has begun, and I can feel my ultimate sacrifice is approaching. I am so sorry for all of my love for lying to you. But trust me, I treasure my love for you and will always be. Goku approaches to the Angels and Saiyan girls and gives them a tight hug. The girls smile and enjoy the warm feelings of the husband. This is true love, and he swears that he will protect them at all costs.

Happy New Year and a new decade everyone! I want to thank all of you for reading and supporting my stories. Looking forward to reading your reviews. I very appreciate it.


	23. Chapter 22: Encounter! Ordeaux vs Beerus

Broly is doing well against Zamasu and Cumber. He dominates the battle with his legendary power; in other word, his enemies cannot touch him. Somewhere in space, the ancient gods are watching with irritation. Pathetic mortals, all they need to do is finishing a monkey.

Suddenly, a voice comes from nowhere.

"Ordeaux, go and assist him!"

The person named Ordeaux bows his head and disappears. Returning to the battle on Earth, Gohan takes another powerful punch in the stomach, and it causes him to spit some blood. Meanwhile, Piccolo is seriously injured and could only be watching the fight with madness. Gohan takes a few steps back, wipes his blood, and charges his Kamehameha. He fires at Cell, who smirks and easily deflects the attack with a stronger version. Ironically, that's what the teenager Gohan did to him many years ago. The Saiyan doesn't have enough strength left to defend himself. Just before it touches his hair, someone appears and nullifies the strike.

"I'm glad to see you again, Son Goku."

Cell flies over with a godlike speed to challenge the god, but he reappears behind the former. He then gives a light tap on his shoulder, which sends him through mountains. At the same time, Ordeaux has arrived, and Broly is having trouble against all three of them. Until Jiren appears and knocks Zamasu away with a single punch.

"The strongest mortal of the multiverse joins the party, so it's getting more fun, isn't it?"

Ordeaux laughs and prepares to attack Jiren. The latter seems to fight evenly against one of the ancient Gods, even though both are suppressing their power. Ordeaux charges two Energy of Destruction and fires at the mortal, who is struggling a bit to deflect them. Jiren appears behind and delivers a heavy strike on the former's back. he is caught in pain and returns the favor with a similar punch in the face. Meanwhile, Goku dodges every attack from Cell, which makes the bug wondering how could he do that. After giving Gohan and Piccolo senzu beans, he returns to Beerus' Planet. But there some people who are not going back with him; his wives Caulifla and Kale. Cell cannot sense Goku's ki; however, he senses something different about him in which he can't explain. He is not Son Goku and that's a fact.

"Hey Gohan, let's beat this crap."

Caulifla turns into Blue and fights alongside with her husband's son. While Cell is being distracted by a coordinating attack, Piccolo and Kale are gathering their power and fire their attack through Cell. The four of them manage to overwhelm the powerful android. Caulifla transforms herself into Blue Kaioken 20 times and delivers a strong punch against Cell's punch. He coughs out blood, but he doesn't see the Legendary Super Saiyan Kale behind him. Another strike in the face knocks the bug down. Cell stands up and releases his 100% of his power.

"As I expected, your power is magnificent."

Ordeaux takes some damages from the strongest mortal while Zamasu and Cumber continue to battle against Broly. The god smiles maliciously and punches Jiren in the face.

"I didn't see him moving at all."

Jiren is caught off guard; as a result, he takes a direct hit from Ordeaux. Another explosion occurs by Broly, Zamasu's healing ability could not help him this time as his body reaches its limits. Cumber is unconscious. He then joins Jiren to face off the god. Ordeaux decides to award two fighters by revealing his power. His power is skyrocketing as if there is no limit. He raises his hand and smirks; Jiren knows that technique and prepares himself. Out of nowhere, a purple cat stands in front of the two, who also raises his hand and creates a shockwave that annihilates everyone on the planet.

"God of Destruction Beerus! What a surprise. I didn't know you could stop Hakai."

"As one of the inventors of the Gods of Destruction's techniques, I know what to do."

"Shall we?"

Beerus and Ordeaux disappear, but the mortals know what is happening. Both of them are fighting at a super divine speed that even Jiren can't follow them. Ordeaux receives attacks from everywhere and has to create a barrier to protect him. But he didn't realize that Beerus secretly creates an Energy of Destruction; therefore it explodes. The barrier withstands the explosion; however, Ordeaux takes all the damages and seriously injured.

"I'm amazed that your barrier didn't break, you are quite a beast."

Beerus calmly says while watching his opponent suffer in humiliation. Ordeaux says nothing, and he disappears with Cumber and Zamasu. The victory belongs to the Zeno's side.


	24. Chapter 23: The Arrival of Ancient Gods

Cell's astonishing power shock everyone, but certainly not Caulifla. She powers up and surrounds herself in the aura of Ultra Instinct, although it is imperfect. However, she proves to be superior to Cell, who is unable to land a direct hit on her. Meanwhile, Beerus takes Jiren and Broly along with the latter's friends to his planet, where Goku explains the situation to his fellow Saiyan. Whis agrees to train Broly so that he will have more control over his power. Vegeta and Jiren have a rematch while Gohan's hair turns into white like Vegeta's during his match against Beerus after seeing the bug uses his death beam to injure Piccolo.

"Incredible, that mortal mastered the power of Zeno-sama."

Quitela says after having a small fight with Beerus. All of a sudden, the gods feel two enormous ki. Geene and Liquirr left the training room after a harsh and brutal training; they cover themselves in Ultra Instinct aura.

"Beerus, let's have a showdown."

"Challenge accepted!"

Beerus accepts Liqueur's challenge and prepares to attack. Geene is the first to attack, and for the first time, Beerus is being pushed back by a God of Destruction and feels slight pain. Both continue to move with godspeed and exchange blows that only Angels, Daishinkan, and Goku can follow up. Liqueur appears behind Beerus and attempts to end the fight in a single strike; however, Beerus dodges the attack and raises his foot towards the fox, which the latter easily avoids using Ultra Instinct. At the same time, Cell can land a hit on neither Gohan nor Caulifla. Gohan's single kick against Cell's stomach is enough to make him on his kneel. The bug fears by Gohan's power again, when the teen Saiyan overpowered him after transformed into Super Saiyan Two. Now, history repeats itself.

"His Excellencies Geene and Liqueur can control Ultra Instinct within such a short time is truly magnificent. Of course, if not Beerus-san had pushed them, I doubt they would be able to achieve such a feat."

Daishinkan amuses by the match while Vados is teasing her master for being overweight and left behind. As a result, Champa and Belmod have gone to the room in the hope of surpassing the gods.

"However, unlike Beerus-sama, they have yet mastered its power."

Cus comments as she sits on her husband's laps. Meanwhile, Whis enjoys his time playing with Broly as he keeps trying to land a punch on the Angel. Again, he said what he had told Goku and Vegeta about the concept of Ultra Instinct. But he doesn't think the Saiyan would master it; he shares some common with the Prince.

"I cannot lose in the hands of filthy Saiyans."

Cell trembles over the strengths of Gohan and Caulifla; he immediately flies above the sky and begins the infamous Kamehameha; however, he is knocked down again by a powerful Kale.

"How dare you?"

"Of course I dare."

Kale charges her blast and blows away the injured Cell. The latter think about absorbing Kale to gain a power boost, and so his tail caught the Saiyan off guard. Suddenly, Piccolo cuts off the tail by Makankosappo. Humiliation and fears force Cell to release all of his power in one single attack. Seeing the Kamehameha approaching and how it could wipe out the universe in seconds, the fighters together merge their attacks to push back Cell's Kamehameha. Meanwhile, Beerus is being overwhelmed by his fellow gods; as a result, he releases his power and blows away from the combine attacks of the gods. Now surrounding in Destruction's aura, the cat smirks and rejoins the battle.

He quickly appears behind Liqueur and puts him in the Energy of Destruction while blasts Geene away with a glare.

"I did not see him moving at all; what an incredible speed."

Iwan praises Beerus while Quite irritates and jealous. Except for Angels and Goku, no one could able to follow up on the battle. The Energy explodes and leaves Liqueur unconscious. Beerus then moves towards Geene and haves a one-on-one fight; however, the latter is defeated.

"A spectacular fight!"

Arak and others agree, but Goku looks concerned as he watches Cell battles with his friends. There is something about his ki that he cannot tell, and yet it feels similar at the same time.

With a final push, the Kamehameha is going back and annihilates Cell; the battle is over. Piccolo notices that Cell is still alive after his ki vanished seconds ago, and there's also a different ki leak out of the bug's body. Everyone horrifies when a hand breaks out of Cell. The latter screams in pain; his eyes glow in red before his body is completely torn away. Scary ki shocks the gods, and it seems Goku finds out the strange thing. A person appears in the sky with a black cloak; he seems less human with those red eyes.

"My name is Erai and welcome to the most painful nightmare you would ever experience."

After his speech, he then smirks and flies away. Immediately, a large explosion occurs on Earth. 15 people appear, and each possesses a monstrous power. Another explosion takes place, which creates by the Gods of Destruction and Angels.

"The Ancient Gods have arrived, shall we?"

Beerus' mocking tone makes Ordeaux wants to kill him after suffering a defeat in the hands of the cat god.

"Zamasu? How could you still alive?"

"What a stupid question Vegeta! Erai-sama and I share the same values, and so he brought me back."

Zamasu smiles and ready to fight, but a person who looks like a leader gives him stare, which stops the Kai.

At the same time, Daishinkan rushes back to the Palace, only to see the Kings of All are unconscious and trap inside a block of ice. How could this happen? This could only happen when...

"When I seal Zarama, who shares the link with my brothers. This will put them in the hibernation period until the seal breaks."

Erai calmly walks into the Palace and faces Daishinkan with a triumph smile after knocking the guards unconscious with ease.

"What did you do to Goku-sama? He doesn't share any link with Zarama-sama. More importantly, how did you know about this secret?"

"When I found out the link between Gods of Destruction and Kaioshins, I knew that there has to be a link between my brothers to keep the universes' balance. As for my older brother, I performed an old ritual to seal him away. Not an easy job because I had to use almost my full power to succeed. I thought Zarama would be tough to deal with and turned out, he was like a cockroach. I found it hard to believe he was your mentor, Daishin-kun. But no matter, I hope you could entertain me. You surpassed him right?"

Erai feels uncomfortable after finishing his long remarks and has to fly away. Daishinkan assumes it is because of sealing Goku took a toll on him; the seal placed on him hasn't lost its effects. The Evil God surrounds himself in a cocoon and starts breaking the seal to regain his power.

He brings Zenos to Beerus' castle, where Goku is also stuck inside the ice. Goku...what should I do?


	25. Chapter 24: A Bloody Battle

The Zeno's forces lead by Beerus is facing against the Dark's Forces heads by his most faithful servant, who remains a mystery. His power is somewhat unstable, and yet it is the calmest ki out of all 15 ancient gods. Even though he is hiding his true strength, Vegeta can tell that guy is a whole different league than the rest. Suddenly, he gives some commands, which other gods obey without question. He opens some portals and transports 5 of his comrades to unknown locations; 3 of them are mortals. Whis believes they are going after other universes to recruit warriors, and so Beerus orders Iwne, Rumsshi, Android 17+18, Universe 11, and 2 warriors to take care of them.

"Do you remember me, Beerus?"

"You bastard, I will never forget your fucking shit face when you murdered our father, Erot."

Erot laughs out loud at Champa's rage and quickly becomes serious; he squeezes his hand so hard that it bleeds. A ruler and powerful being like him, defeated by a filthy brat? That brat now stands in front of him; Beerus the Leader of Gods of Destruction.

"Enough of chit chat, if you all surrender, then you are going to be spared. I can guarantee Lord Erai would de delighted to allow you to join our forces."

The presumptive leader finally talks. His voice alone is enough to shatter the surrounding areas. Without a doubt, that guy is as powerful as Beerus, according to Vegeta.

"You already know the answer, Blanco."

Beerus coldly replies, and the war officially begins.

Ordeaux and Erot quickly fly over to pick a fight against Beerus, who doesn't want to waste his stamina on weaklings, and so Champa with Helles accepts the challenge on behalf of Beerus. Vegeta and Cabba are shocked to learn about the ancient Saiyan Cumber, who is possibly related to the legend of Super Saiyan.

"Entertain me, show me your powers!"

Cumber savagely attacks the Prince, who immediately uses Blue to counterattack. Cumber's aura releases what it looks like two arms that go straight toward Vegeta, and the latter blasts it away. Out of nowhere, he appears behind the Prince and fires a huge blast that could kill Vegeta if Cabba did not intervene.

"Out of my way, brat."

Vegeta increases his energy and goes toe-to-toe with Cumber. Meanwhile, the battle between Champa and Erot is also intense. The latter did train hard enough to gain an advantage over his enemy. Champa charges his blasts and launches at Erot, who nullifies all of them using his shield. Both then exchange blows, which destroys everything around them.

"Not bad, Champa. My hands are quite shaking!"

"Shut the fuck up."

Champa punches right in the face and kicks him through the mountains; he creates two Energy of Destruction and fires at Erot. A big explosion occurs, but Erot withstands the attack. Meanwhile, back in Beerus' Castle, the Angels are trying their best to break the seal on Goku and reconnects the link between Zarama and Future Zeno because Erai broke the link of Present Zeno, not Future. But it seems Erai is one step ahead of Daishinkan; he shuts down all the connections.

"Goku...please."

Whis is trying to comfort Cus, who already has tears running down her beautiful eyes. Daishinkan believes it's up to the Saiyan to free himself before Erai destroys everything.

"He is going to be okay, right Father?"

Vados is anxious just like Cus and Marcarita. The Father of all Angels refuses to answer, which makes the Angel of Universe 6 even more upset. A powerful being like her cannot do anything to help her husband is so pathetic. Korn, Angel of Universe 8, hugs her younger sister Marcarita while watching the battle take place on Earth. The war will severely damage the planet as well as the universes, and so Angels have to create the ultimate barrier to shield Earth and 12 universes. At the same time, they have to protect Goku and the Kings of Everything due to their vulnerabilities.

"My name is Heart, and I'd love to take on the most powerful mortal of the multiverse."

Heart smirks and begins to attack Jiren. After intense training, the Warrior of Justice enters the domain of Angels, something that only Beerus could achieve. He is almost as powerful as the cat, and so Heart means nothing compared to Jiren's strength. Another guy appears alongside the leader of the Core Warriors, his name is Ardon, the former Ruler of Universe 24. Ardon proves to be an equal opponent against Jiren as both are trading heavy blows. With Heart's gravity abilities and Ardon's incredible power, the Warrior of Justice is having a small disadvantage.

"Justice Blast!"

Toppo arrives to assist his best friend, and now the fight is even.

"Heart, you will fight with me."

"As you wish!"

Toppo creates Energy of Destruction and aims at Heart, who deflects them with ease. The former punches the latter in the stomach and blasts him away with an enormous orange strike. Before continuing, the leader of Pride Troopers is on the ground and having some trouble getting up due to Heart's gravity manipulation.

"That wasn't bad; keep entertaining me God of Destruction Toppo."

Meanwhile, on a planet in Universe 3, Android 17 and 18 are joining together to fight Kamin and Oren, both of them are also android-like. No. 17 creates a barrier to protect himself from Kamin's attacks without knowing that Android 18 is behind her. She knocks her down, but the android is unaware of Oren who is trying to take her body. After a brief moment, Oren escapes NO 18's body.

"Sister, they are also androids. This is interesting. isn't it?"

"You have to be careful with them."

Android 17 warns his sister, and the battle continues.

The Saiyan girls are facing off against one of the Ancient God, Inot, and Lagss from the Core Area.

"So you two are Daichi's wives? Very well, I'd love to see his face when he knows that I kill both of you."

"Shut the fuck up and fight, you imbecile."

Caulifla's power impresses the god. To think a low-life mortal like her could hold her own against a mighty divine being is an insult to him. Ultra Instinct Caulifla makes Inot sweating, not to mention her power keeps increasing as they continue to fight. At the same time, Lagss is no match for Kale and quickly loses. She then joins with her sister, and their combination annoys the god.

" Don't underestimate the power of an Ancient God."

Inot powers up, which blows the Saiyans away. For the first time in her life, Caulifla is shaking, feared, and yet excited about this magnificent power; this dickface may be stronger than that fat cat bitch for real. Caulifla smirks and charges her ki.

"Finally getting serious? Then allow me to show you the real magic of the wife of Son Goku."


End file.
